GX More Than Meets The Eye
by Legionary Prime
Summary: The Transformers are extinct and Pegasus finds a way to recreate them in his Duel Monster's card game.  Jaden and Jordan Yuki begin their first year at Duel Academy and make new friends and face the shadow riders and the dueling club The Decepticons.
1. Prologue More Than Meets The Eye

**A/N Another new story. Man I am just on a roll with these. This is a Transformers/Yugioh crossover but it won't be filled under the crossover sections. It sort of connects to my other story A Time of Change as my OC Jordan Yuki is in it and is Jaden's twin sister this time. They live at KaibaCorp in special family apartments with their mysterious Uncle. I will not reveal who he is until I do so in A Time of Change. Jaden has a new rival named Sam Jones, an OC. They both can see the spirits of Optimus Prime and Megatron as the spirit of Megatron plans to use the cards as a way to start their old war anew.**

**I am currently on a little writer's block for a time of change because I am trying to figure out the duel between Society Alexis and Atticus.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the story and OC's.**

**Pre-Story A/N Big Thanks to Peach Wookie and YugiohFreak54 for coming up with the first Yugioh Transformer stories.**

_Maximillion Pegasus was still drawn to Egypt. Something was hidden there. He meet with Shadi again as he told him his Millineum Eye kept on acting up and showing him strange visions. He is then lead by Shadi to a large ante-chamber with a tomb of a one Pharoah Atem. He follows Shadi and who presses a few blocks by the tomb which reveal a secret entrance. He gives Pegasus a torch as they both go through the entrance. Shadi leads him to a large ante-chamber which reveals statues of tall beings. "These are the ancient gods we call The Primes. They came to Earth many many years ago. They were soon betrayed by one of their own who by legend is known as The Fallen. The gods left eventually as The Fallen retreated back to the heavens to their home. They left my descendents with the secret location of their greatest treasure." Pegasus never heard of this Egyptian tale before. Shadi's ancestors was suppose to keep it secret. "This is the cube and is the source of your strange visions. Now press your hand against it and feel the wisdom of the ancient Primes." Pegasus touched the cube as his Millinuem Eye glows_

_"Where am I? Am I dead?" Pegasus asked but no one is around the destroyed Egypt._

_"No you are not." Pegasus turned to see a large sword-wielding machine._

_"What are you?" Pegasus asked._

_"My name is Vector Prime. The last remaining survivor of our race."_

_"Race?" Pegasus asked yet again._

_"No interruptions as I have a tale to tell."_

_Vector Prime waves his hand and shows Pegasus various images "I am the master of time of space. I been across various dimensions and alternate realaties. But alas our race was once a peaceful one until greed and a lust for power divided us all on our home Cybertron."_

_A large planet with various cities is seen to Pegasus. He sees a peaceful planet but everything is on fire "Our race was divided between the Autobots who fight for peace and justice." Vector continued and showed Pegasus various robots with red insignias followed by a large red robot witha blue head. "The Autobots were lead by Optimus Prime, the last descendant of the Primes and our final hope. He was fighting against Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons that fought for tyranny." Pegasus was still trying to detail all this information "How did your race become extinct?" Pegasus asked._

_Vector Prime then showed Pegasus another planet with large claws out of it transforming into another machine. "In a last desparate act, the Autobots and Decepticons settled their defferiences to stop a menace more evil than anything in the universe. Unicron." Pegasus let out a gasp at the name. 'Unicron! That is a name of pure ultimate evil.' Vector continued his tale "When every attempt to destroy Unicron failed, they had no other choice. They want to the heart of Cybertron, the birth place of Primus the first of our kind and brother to Unicron. He was Cybertron." Pegasus was shocked again at what he heard. "Optimus Prime and Megatron self destructed Primus's core which destroyed Cybertron's system." Pegasus watched in horror as he saw the planet blow up and took the whole system with it. Unciron was gone. "It was a last resort to stop a great evil that the universe will no longer face." Pegasus then asked "What do you need me for?" Vector Prime then said "Your game of cards that you are re-creating from the ancient Egyptian shadow games is the key to saving our race. The AllSpark has sent special gifts in your mind that once you make our race into those cards. Their spirits will live on and the memory of our forgotten sacrifice will not be in vain. Now you must go, my time has come as I will meet with my fallen bretheron once more." Pegasus realized that Vector Prime was going to die "Wait! I have so many questions, do no-" But he was cut off as he was sent to the real world again._

_Pegasus awoke with Shadi standing over him "You saw a vision did you?" He asked. Pegasus nodded "Yes. The cube was actually The AllSpark. The last hope of an alien race that destroyed their own home, causing their race to become extinct to stop an evil terror that threatened the universe." Shadi was silent "I sense that you meet with someone who gave you a task to accomplish?" He asked. "Yes I was meet with Vector Prime, the last of their kind. He told me with his dying words that I have been given the key to make sure that their sacrifice was not forgotten." Shadi then helped Pegasus up "Farewell my friend. May the gods help you on your task." Shadi said as Pegasus took his copter back home._

_Shadi watched the copter leave as someone from the shadows approached him "So he is going to help us?" It asked._

_"Yes my old friend. Your people will live again in a way you can not imagine." The figure nodded as it disappeared into a stange Crytal container. "The spirits of the primes live with the Matrix but it is now losing it's power and so is The AllSpark. The last knowledge of their race will be gone forever." Shadi said to himself._

* * *

><p>KaibaCorp-<p>

Jaden and his twin sister Jordan were sleeping when their alarm went off.

It said 7:00 A.M.

Jaden got up but his twin sister was still asleep "Hey wake up sis or we will be late for the entrance exams." Jordan then hit Jaden in the head as he fell over anime style "Jaden you know a girl needs her beauty sleep." She said as Jaden got back up

"Yeah but do you want to be late for the entrance exams to Duel Academy? Uncle Wheeler will take us there." Jaden said but Jordan hit him on the head again while still tired "Yeah I know but he is not our real uncle remember. You don't have to call him that even though he is a friend of our real uncle."

Jaden got back up again as he got dressed in a black coat and red shirt with a strange insignia on it "Yeah I know it was something I use to say when we were younger but I gotten use to it."

Jordan finally got up and got dressed in white coat with a blue shirt as they both grabbed their duel disks and their special cybertronian decks. As they headed out to the main lobby of KaibaCorp they waited for Joey Wheeler.

It was a weekend so mostly everybody was off except their uncle who is always on business trips. A car appeared outside the main KaibaCorp entrance as a familar blond haired man with brown eyes wearing a green jacket appraoched them "Hey kids ready for duel academy?" He said "Sure uncle Joey me and Jordan both passed Junior School with high expectations so we are a shoo in to pass the entrance exams." Joey then grinned "You know I am not your uncle. It was just a childhood name remember?" Jordan replied for Jaden "He is use to calling him that over the years." Jaden butted in "Like how you call 'Aunt Mai'."

Jordan then shrugged in defeat but said "Speaking of Aunt Mai, where is she?" Jordan and Jaden got into Joey's fancy Ferrari as he replied "Mai is working with Yugi and Tea with Pegasus and they never keep me in the loop about it." Joey said as they were driving through several red lights (but there were no police cars in site). "Well I am sure they will be back soon along with your uncle. He can be a pain sometimes just like Seto Kaiba can."

The Ferrari stopped where the Duel Academy entrance exams were taking place as Jaden and Jordan got out "Good luck kids and remember don't let anyone take the special cybertronian decks you got. And don't run into trouble with Sam Jones on the way. Also Yugi told me to give you two these cards." Joey handed Jaden and Jordan two mysterious cards.

**A/N They are a surprise for later.**

They both waved bye to Joey as they know who Sam Jones is.

He was a rival to Jaden who tried to steal his deck many times and tried to cheat his way through Junior School. As the twins walked through the halls they meet with a strange boy with black hair and black eyes as Jaden nearly runs into him as Jaden's deck falls on the ground.

"Opps sorry I didn't mean that. It is a consequence of getting up early to get to the entrance exams." Jaden said as the boy his age helped him up "No worries my friend my name is Bastion Misawa. Hey I recognize you two, you are the Yuki twins. You were some of the best at Junior School and I am a little below you but still. Pleasure to meet you both."

Basiton said as he put his hand out to Jordan and Jaden and they noth shook it as a sign of friendship. "Here let me help you with your cards." Bastion said as he helped Jaden pick up his fallen cards when Jaden noticed one was missing. "Oh no, my field spell card is missing." Bastion was about to ask when someone behind them said "Looking for this?" It was a brown haird boy with blue eyes wearing a black outfit (similar to Chazz's North Academy outfit) he said holding the field spell known as Cybertron "Sam Jones!" Both Jaden and Jordan said at once while leaving Bastion confused. "Who is that?" He asked. "His name is Sam Jones. He tried to cheat his way through Junior School and tried to steal mine and Jaden's cards." Jordan replied "And he kept on asking me out when I said no." Sam then smiled "Here catch." He said as he threw the field spell known as Cybertron back to Jaden.

"One day Yuki I will beat you with my Decepticon cards. I will find the one thing to beat you with and your sister will be my girlfriend." Sam then walked off with two of this cronies. "What is that card called?" Bastion asked "It is called Cybertron. It is a special field spell card for the cybertronian machine cards." Jaden replied. "Ah I heard of those. So the rumors were true back in Junior School then. You two had complete decks of the Cybertronian cards Pegasus created and Sam wanted Cybertron because..."

He trailed off before Jaden completed his sentence, "Cybertron is the only card he doesn't have for his Decepticons. Me and Jordan have Autobots on our side and various versions of them." Bastion looked at them with a blank face expression. "I actually have a few of them my self. One called Wheeljack and another called Perceptor. They work well for my strategies." Jaden and Jordan then put their hands on Bastion shoulders "Well Bastion we will see you at Duel Academy then see ya later." The twins waved Bastion bye as Jaden is called to Arena 7. "Well that is me so with me luck sis." Jaden said as he watch Bastion and his sister head to the stands to watch him duel before meeting Syrus Truesdale.

"Oh man I know I am not getting in now." He said to himself but Jaden heard "Hey man don't cound your self out. Always believe in your self and you will succeed." Syrus turned to the brown haired boy and said "You believe in me?"

Jaden turned around and said "Yeah I do. I believe that anyone has the right to succeed in their dreams no matter what status they are in. My name is Jaden Yuki by the way." Syrus looked embarrased for not introducing himself "My name is Syrus Trusdale. My older brother Zane is Duel Academy's number one duelist and everyone expects me to be just like him." Syrus said but Jaden patted him on the back

"No matter what everyone tells you, follow where your heart goes." Syrus paused for a minute before Jaden said "Hey I am heading to Arena 7 for my entrance exam, meet my sister and Bastion Misawa at the stands to watch." Syrus then nodded "Sir Jaden and thanks for believing in me." Jaden brushed his chin with his finger and said "No problem Sy. I have a feeling we will be good friends." Jaden smiled then went to meet his challenge at Duel Arena 7.

Jaden walks towards Arena 7 as he hears "Sam Jones please report to Arena 2." 'I feel sorry for who ever faces him." Jaden thought. He sees his sister, Bastion and Syrus in the stands. He also sees the others watching him. A tall older kid that he assumes as Zane Truesdale.

The other one was a girl his and Jordan's age with blond hair and hazel eyes. She looks very pretty.

Wait she is Alexis Rhodes. He had a crush on her in Junior School. He then sees some lady with a duel disk "Hey Mrs, are we going to duel or not." The lady looks mad "My name is Dr. Crowler and I am a Mr. I have a PhD in dueling and you will show some respect." Jaden just ignored the comment. "Now you are Jaden Yuki. One of the top ranked at Junior School along with your twin sister. Uses a mix of a special machine deck and elemental heroes. You are slated for Obelisk Blue but this duel will determine where you belong." Crowler pulled out his Academy Duel Disk and puts it on "Cool when do I get on of those?" Jaden asks. "These are Acadamey standard issue. You will get one once you pass your exam." Jaden activates his duel "Get your game on." He said as both he and Crowler said "LET"S DUEL!"

Jaden's Turn

"I draw." Jaden then drew one card from his deck and the cards in his hand include Sideswipe, Ironhide, Optimus Prime, Ti'll all are one, Weapons Upgrade (Ironhide Specific) and Master and Apprentice.

"I summon Sideswipe in defense mode." Jaden said as a silver Corvette appeared and transformed to a machine using two swords.

**Sideswipe-Autobot-Cybertronian Machine-1800 ATK 1000 DE**F.

"Clear a path." Sideswipe said.

"Next I play Master and Aprrentice which allows me to special summon Ironhide if Sideswipe is on the field as long as this card remains on the field Ironhide and Sideswipe can not be destroyed by a result of battle. This card can not be destroyed by other magic cards"

**A/N In the Tales of the Fallen comic, mainly the Sideswipe issue. It is mentioned that Sideswipe became Ironhide's apprentice and to teach him to make his skills stronger so I used that as a little reference here.**

A large GMC black truck appeared and changed to the Autobot weapons specialist.

**Ironhide-Autobot-Cybertronian Machine-Effect 2500 ATK 2000 DEF. (If Sideswipe is on the field then they both can attack at the same time to deal equel damage to opponent if Team Up is activated.)**

"Feeling lucky punk?" Ironhide said.

"I next activate Weapons Upgrade which gives Ironhide new heavy weapons and a 500 attack and defense boost as long as it remains on the field."

Ironhide 3000 ATK 2500 DEF

"I end my turn." Jaden said and then it was Crowler's turn

Crowler's Turn

So Jaden uses one of those Cybertronian decks. Machines against his Gear Golems shouldn't be a problem but he has to get rid of Ironhide. He will be a pest. "I draw and play two cards face down." Two of Crowler's Statues of the Wicked appeared face down.

"I activate heavy storm and destroy Weapons Uprade." Weapons Upgrade is destroyed as Ironhide's Attack and Defense are reduced back to normal.

"Since all the cards except your Master and Apprentice are gone. I activate my two destroyed face down's effect. They were two Statues of the Wicked which allows me to special summon two wicked tokens." Two Tokens appeared with 1000 ATK/1000 DEF each. "Now I sacrifice them both to summon Ancient Gear Golem in attack mode." A large mechanical golem appeared

Ancient Gear Golem-Machine-Effect-3000 ATK/3000 DEF

"Now my Gear Golem, attack Sideswipe." Sideswipe is then attacked but due to Master and Apprentice he can not be destroyed as a result of battle. "As part of my Gear Golem's special ability you lose the difference between both monsters defense points to your life points." Jaden lost 2000 points.

Jaden-2000/Crowler-4000

"I end my turn." Crowler said grinning

The Stands-

"Oh no Jaden is in trouble." Syrus said while holding a hand on his mout. "Don't count him out yet Syrus. I studied Ironhide and Sideswipe's special combo. If Jaden plays Team Up then he can attack Ancient Gear Golem and the damage is equel to that of both Sideswipe and Ironhide against it and gains half that ammount of life points back so he has a chance." Bastion said while Jaden's sister confirmed it.

Alexis and Zane were watching Jaden's duel when Alexis asked him "Aren't those type of cards rare?" She asked. Zane nodded "Yes they are but I heard he was one of the best at Junior School and he had various types of those decks. If he activates a specific card he can end this duel in his next turn." Zane said while they both looked back down. Alexis knew Jaden had a crush on her but doesn't want to admit it.

The Duel

Jaden's Turn. "I draw." He said as he drew a Pot of Greed. "I activate Pot of Greed which lets me draw two more cards." Jaden said as he draw two more cards which are just the ones he needs

"I actvate the field spell Cybertron." Jaden said as the field changed to a large city wide landscape. "Once this card is on the field, all Cybertronian Machines gain 1000 ATK and DEF and I no longer have to tribute summon a Cybertronian Machine type card as long as I pay an additional 1000 life points." Crowler was in shock at the play.

Ironhide 3500 ATK/3000 DEF

Sideswipe 2800 ATK/2000 DEF.

"Now I activate Team Up and this duel is finished. Once Team Up is on the field then Ironhide and Sideswipe combine their stats and attack a monster at the same time."

Ironhide/Sideswipe 6300 ATK/5000 DEF

"Now the dynamic duo attack the Ancient Gear Golem." Jaden said as Ironhide and Sideswipe cornered it. "Is there a problem?" Ironhide said pulling out his weapons "Stand down." "Or we will let you escape with your dignity." Sideswipe added but Ancient Gear Golem attack Sideswipe as he pulled back but Ironhide finished the golem off with a blast of his gun "Class dismissed." Ironhide said as he and Sideswipe returned to Jaden's side of the field.

Jaden-2000/Crowler-700

"No not my golem." Crowler said as he fell to his knees.

"Oh I am not done yet. Thanks to Cybertron I can summon the one and only Optimus Prime." Jaden said as a large blue semi truck with red flames appeared and changed to the Autobot leader. "One shall stand, one shall fall." Optimus said.

Optimus Prime-Autobot-Cybertronian Machine-Autobot-Effect-3000 ATK/2500 DEF

"Before I finish the duel I activate Ti'll All Are One which grants me 1000 Life points for every Cybertronian Machine on the field."

"You have 3 so that makes 3000 and you-." Crowler trailed off at the shock of how many life points "That means I have 5000 life points teach."

Jaden-5000/Crowler-700

The Stands

"It is all over now. Once Jaden calls Optimus to attack, he wins." Bastion said.

"That's my big brother for you." Jordan said.

The Duel

"Now Optimus Prime attack him with your Energon blades directly and win this."

Optimus Prime activated his blades and attacked Crowler directly.

Jaden-5000/Crowler-0

"And that is game." Jaden said as he walked over to the fallen Crowler who fell anime style after the defeat.

"Good game teach can't wait to learn more at Duel Acadmey." Jaden said pulling out his hand to help Crowler off but Crowler said

" I do not need your help. If it was my choice you will be in Slifer Red immediately." "But it is not."

They both turned to see Chancellor Sheppard clapping in applause "Jaden Yuki because of your performance you will be in Obelisk Blue at Duel Academy because of your dueling skills and intelligence. Congratulations." Sheppard then left as Jaden meet up with his sister and his new friends Syrus and Bastion.

"Brother you did it." Jordan said as he hugged him. "Thanks sis." Jaden said as Syrus and Bastion both delievered their congrats. "Good going Jay you are in Duel Academy to." Syrus said. "Yeah I am Sy."

Bastion then said "Well the Ironhide-Sideswipe combo was a nice touch. With that you defeated Crowler easily especially once you summoned Optimus to the field." Jaden then said "It was nothing." And they all laughed "Jordan Yuki please report to Arena 4." Jaden looked at his twin "Well that is me brother. Wish me luck." Jordan said as she head towards Arena 4 "Good luck sis we are rooting for you." Jaden said as she headed towards Arena 4.

Jaden, Bastion and Syrus were heading towards the Arena 4 stands when they saw Sam Jones's duel.

Jaden, Bastion and Syrus were heading towards the Arena 4 stands when they saw Sam Jones getting ready to duel.

"Okay whimp time to duel." The black haired teenager with black hair and wearing a blue outfit said.

"Now Chazz don't be rude and crush this duelist." Crowler said to the boy identified as Chazz Princeton.

"Hey nobody insults Megatron and gets away with it." One of Sam's friends said.

"Wait you are THE Megatron from the popular duelist club called the Decepticons?" Chazz asked.

"The very same." Sam/Megatron said.

Sam was wearing a white shirt and black pants. Had a flat hair cut and wore the purple jacket uniform of the Decepticons. He ha a black and purple duel disk on his left arm.

"Now shut up and let's duel." Megatron said.

"You read my mind now let's duel." Chazz said.

Chazz-4000/Megatron-4000

"My move I draw." Megatron said as he drew one card. "I now remove Megatron to speical summon The Fallen." Megatron said as he discarded the card version of Megatron to the graveyard.

Then a large machine with a long face and red eyes. It was all green/black colored landed on the field and knocked Chazz and Crowler down.

"Revenge is MINE!" The Fallen said with his red eyes glowing.

**(The Fallen-LV/10, Attribute/Dark, ATK/3500 DEF/3500, Type/Cybertronian Machine/Effect and is in the Decepticon sub group.. This card can only be special summoned by removing one Megatron from the deck or hand. The Fallen can only be destroyed by a Prime and is immune to all Magic, Trap and Monster effects except by a card with Prime in it's name. Played with 'Decepticon Matrix' then it powers go to infinity. Can be use along with Megatron, Galvatron, Sideways, and Nemesis Prime to sacrifice to special summon Unicron.)**

"I now activate the equip spell Staff of The Fallen." Megatron said as The Fallen grabbed a Staff out of thin air.

**(Staff of the Fallen-Spell/Equip-Only equip this to The Fallen and he gains double the amount of his current life points. If this is used during the first turn of the duel then the player controlling this card can attack on their first turn.)**

"I now double the amount of The Fallen's attack and defense points." Megatron said.

"No way!" Chazz said.

**The Fallen 7000 ATK/7000 DEF**

"I now activate the Staff's second effect which let's me attack on my first turn." Megatron said while Chazz and Crowler looked they saw a ghost.

"Now The Fallen my master finish this fool off." Megatron said as The Fallen moved his hands lifting up rocks from the ground and threw them at Chazz while one hit Crowler.

**A/N They are holograms remember**

"That's what you get for insulting the mighty Megatron." One of Megatron's Decepticons said as the rest of the Cons walked off.

"Wow that guy was beat real hard." Jaden said as they headed off towards the other arena to watch his sister duel.

Bastion then turned to Jaden and asked "Does he have the Decepticon decks?" Jaden signaled them to move on as he doesn't want to get in Sam's way "Yeah he has all of them like I do with the Autobots. But he is a jerk though." They head towards the stands as Zane and Alexis also followed them to the opposite areas of the stands like before.

Jordan won her duel and was in Obelisk Blue with her brother Jaden. "Looks like we are all going to Duel Acadamey together." Jordan said as they all gave each other a high five and left to get prepared for their new adventures.

Sam Jones, now under the name of Megatron vowed to get back at Jaden and will split Duel Acadamey's ranks to form two new ones.

"So I see our enemies will be in reach and soon we will have our revenge." said the a spirit of a large machine.

Sam grinned "Yeah we will Megatron."

**A/N Megatron is in duel spirit form like Winged Kuriboh and Optimus will appear to Jaden eventually. Their appearances will change depending on the last version of their card was used. Jaden will eventually make the Autobot duelist club.**

**A/N 2-**_Jaden will be called Optimus eventually._

_Jordan-Arcee_

_Alexis-Eltia-1_

_Chumley-Bulkhead_

_Syrus-Bumblebee_

_Zane-Ultra Magnus (Suits him)_

_Banner-Sentinel Prime_

_Bastion-Wheeljack_

_Chazz-Jetfire (Because he leaves Duel Academy and North Academy so it suits him.) Or Ironhide_

_Tyranno Hassleberry- Ironhide or Jetfire. Depends on what I get for Chazz._

_Mindy-Flare Up_

_Jasmine-Chromia_

_Jesse-Jazz_

_Axel-Mirage_

_Jim Cook- Sideswipe_

_Two OC's named Mike Anderson and Bruce Sheppard (the brother of Chancellor Sheppard) will be Hot Shot and Prowl_

_Supreme King is of course a surprise but I have to decide who Yubel will be. The Fallen maybe?_

_I want to continue this to Season 4 but I have yet to see the English subtitled version of it since they are not releasing the English Dub in America yet so I will need any readers to help me out so I can get the dialogue right._

**Final A/N**

**On the last name of Sam. I was tempted to use Witwicky to make fun of the character but I decided against it cause it didn't suit the character and went with Jones.**

** I also have like 6 other chapters of this story done so should I post them all at once or wait every few days to post them?**

**The Autobot, Decepticon and Cybertronian groups are 'sub groups' when specific cards only work for them but certain cards like Cybertron work for all machines.**

**I used the whole Junior School thing because it was mentioned on the Yugioh wiki that one had to go to Junior School before being able to go to Duel Academy and to be in Obelisk first year one had to go to various Prep Schools and of course Jaden will be a little OOC.**

** It took me a while before I posted this story because I feared it wouldn't be good as Yugiohfreak54's or Peackwookie's. Hope this lives up to your expectations.**

**Future Stories**

**Change- **_A female Jaden Yuki story but it will be good cause I am keeping everything about it TOP SECRET._

**Assassin's Creed: Destiny**- _Desmond Miles uses the Apple of Eden on the Animus and gets sent back in time to do the wrongs of the past and most help Altair and Ezio on their respective quests but not change the timeline or all will be lost. Unknown to him, his Templar brother is following him._

**Transformers 4: Nemesis Rising-** _An Anti-Transformer group named MECH creates an evil clone of Optimus Prime and it escapes along with clones of the Autobots and now Optimus must team up with the spirit of Vector Prime and stop it while a Decepticon thought dead seeks revenge._


	2. Arrival and Superior

**A/N I really liked all the responses I got from the first chapter. This one will use the movie decks again but I have one more chapter with them and then I will use others. **

**Quick note. Still on writer's block for A Time of Change.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Alexis Rhodes was getting ready to board the plane into Duel Academy when she bumped into a boy her age.

"Opps sorry I must of-" She trailed off because she was starring into the face of the handsome Jaden Yuki.

"No it was my fault actually. I was talking to my twin sister here so it was my fault for not paying attention." Jaden got up and helped her up as well "My mentor told me to always pay attention to your surroundings, that is the key to winning a duel. If this was a duel then I would of lost."

Alexis was still looking in awe at his handsome face, his brown haird, his eyes. 'Snap out of it, you are making a fool of your self.' Alexis's brain said.

"Opps where are my manners. My name is Jaden Yuki and this here is my twin sister Jordan Yuki." The girl Alexis saw with long hair like her own but brown and had brown eyes "Hello my name is Jordan Yuki." Jordan introduced her self to Alexis when their conversation was interrupted "All students report to their planes now." Alexis recognized it as Crowler.

"Well we better get going, see you two at Duel Acadamey when we land." Alexis waved to Jaden and Jordan who were getting on one plane but she was not on the same one as theirs.

In the shadows a one Yugi Muto was talking to a mysterious man "You should be proud of your nephew and niece." Yugi said "You didn't go on your important business trip to watch them duel." The man then said "Yes I did it for them. They are like my own children to me Yugi." "But I fear something bad is going to happen." The man and Yugi turned to see Maximillion Pegasus in front of them.

"Jaden boy will do well with the special cards I gave him." Pegasus said. "Plus I trained him in the heart of the cards and the best dueling skills to use them with." Yugi said. "I trained Jordan my self and gave her a new copy of my special cards I use, curtosy of you Pegasus."

The man said. Pegasus smirked "Ah I know. But I fear the forces of the universe may clash at Duel Acadamey as I just learned that two powerful cards are in the possesion of Jaden and his rival Sam Jones and they hold the fate of the entire universe." Pegasus while the man smirked. "Sam is after all your soon Kaiba boy."

* * *

><p>Jaden was looking towards his window while thinking about Alexis. He doesn't have a crush on her. He is madly in love with her. What would his mentor Yugi Muto suggest to do?<p>

_"Believe in your self Jaden and trust your feelings." Jaden saw no one around but saw what looked like a spirit he recognized as Optimus Prime. "_

_You are not real?" Jaden said but Optimus just refuted him "I am indeed. Our spirits are trapped inside those cards. We were once a race of intelligent machines but we sacrificed ourselves to destroy an evil menace that threatened the entire universe."_

_Jaden was awe struck. 'The entire universe?" he said to himself. Winged Kuriboh then appeared next to Optimus Kur Kur (Yes, they were a peaceful race but divided by war but a truce came between former enemies to destroy a common foe but at a grave cost.)_

A/N yes Jaden still has Winged Kuriboh

_Jaden looked up "Winged Kuriboh? You are a spirit to?" Winged Kuriboh nodded as Jaden asked another question "What was the grave cost Optimus?" _

_"Our entire race. And now the same threat is getting ready to rise again at the place you are heading to." "Duel Academy." Jaden said as the spirit form of Optimus nodded "Yes. Unicron has been taken but I give to you Primus. The one of two things that can defeat him." _

_Jaden was still shocked "What is the other card." Optimus then smile behind his faceplate "You arleady have it. Now go. Our war will threaten to start anew at your Duel Academy and the ranks there will be divided once again between the Autobots and Decepticons and you are the only hope to stop it when the time comes for all out war." _

_Then a white flash appears._

Then all of sudden Jaden woke up. He noticed everything was back to normal and that his sister was asleep WOW! What a crazy dream Jaden thought.

Unknown to Jaden but Sam Jones knew what had happened "Megatron, he has contacted the spirit of Prime. It is only a matter of time before they discover our plans." The sprit of the Armada version of Megatron appeared "Then we must act quick. Once we reach this Duel Acadamey, round up various allies and go by code-names from my former minions that are now your cards."

Duel Academy

The planes have arrived at Duel Acadamey. Jaden and Jordan got on their new Obelisk Blue uniforms. They were checking out their PDA when they meet with Bastion and Syrus "Hey guys what dorms did you get in? Did you get into Oblelisk?" Jaden asked them. "Yellow Jacket. Yellow buttons I saw I am in Ra Yellow." Bastion said. 'I am in Slifer Red. I hear it is where all the students with low expectations go. The nobodies." Syrus looked down on the dumps "Hey don't worry about it Sy I am sure you will live up to your brother." Jaden said as Syrus smiled again "Hey I will hang out with you at Slifer Red to help cheer you up. Well see you guys later we have to get moved in to our rooms at Obelisk Blue." Jaden and Jordan waved to their new friends good bye.

* * *

><p>Obelisk Blue Guys Dorm-<p>

Jaden's POV

Okay let's see here, ah ha this must be my room. I see my stuff already there but I see two others that must be my room mates. "

I know you. You are that duelist that defeated Crowler with all of his life points still untoched. He called you a slacker and you must be in the wrong dorm." the teenager with the crazy black hair said. "Ignore Chazz Princeton here. I saw your entrance exam. Your skills with your Cybertronian deck are impressive. My name is Zane Trusdale."

The tall dark blue haired senior greeted. "Nice to meet you Zane, my name is Jaden Yuki. I also have a twin sister who is also here in Obelisk Blue this year." Chazz then stepped in front of Zane "So you have a sister? Is she hot? Will she go out with The Chazz."

Zane then hit Chazz as he fell anime style "Chazz should no better. But you said you have more than one version of those decks?" Zane said. Jaden pulled out a case with multiple decks "Yep I do from G1 to Prime I got them. My uncle has various connections so I was able to get all of them. My mentor helped trained me to use them. He was one of the best duelists in the world." Chazz then got up

"Well he must be a slacker like you then with lame skills like you got." Jaden looked mad now "Hey, I was trained by the King of Games himself." Chazz and Zane looked shocked again. "What? The King of Games? There is no wa-" Zane said but he remembered reading a magazine a while back that said The King of Games has choosen a protge' and this Yuki kid must be telling the truth "He is right." Zane said while Chazz stared at him in disbelief "You can not believe this slacker even if he is an Obelisk Blue. There is no way." Jaden then butted in "How about I duel you to show you then."

"Okay slacker meet me in the new duel arena tonight after curfew." Chazz said as he walked out of the room "Oh and I get to date your sister if I win."

Jaden didn't like that Chazz guy one bit "He reminds me of a jerk I know named Sam Jones." Zane turned around and asked "Isn't he the guy I heard complain to Crowler that he should of been in Obelisk Blue but was put in Ra Yellow?" Jaden smiled "Yep and he has the Decepticon decks so you better watch out for him. Well I gotta get to my first class, see you later Zane." Jaden said as he left the room while Zane was by himself. Zane when to his dresser and pressed a button and revealed a secret number combination. He activated the combination revealing a deck of cards.

**Megatron POV**

**The Decepticon Dorm**

Well my father was good enough to provide my Decepticons our own dorm. It is top of the line like the Obelisk's. "Soundwave let's code name our dorm The Nemesis." Megatron said while they sat in the briefing room (commons area but arranged).

"Pathetic dorm. We need to let these posers that the Obelisks rule the school." Some random Obelisk outside yelled. Megatron left his 'throne' to deal with the problem "Starscream you and The Seekers follow me." Megatron said to the fellow Decepticon dressed in a white shirt with red sleeves and blue pants along with two others but they were replaced with black and blue sleeves and one wore black pants. They were Thundercracker and Skywarp.

As the four Cons made there way outside they saw Soundwave and two smaller teenagers (think of Syrus's size) who are his minions Rumble and Frenzy.

"What you think you can take us on Wave? Who would follow an uncrassimatic bore like you!" One of the Obelisks insulted but Rumble was ready for a fight.

"Hey nobody calls Soundwave uncrassimatic." Rumble said.

"Yeah let's kick tailgate." Frenzy said about to throw the first punch.

"DECEPTICONS!" They all turned and saw Lord Megatron and The Seekers behind him.

"Is there a problem my fellow Decepticons." Megatron said while Soundwave and his minions bowed.

"My lord these inferior Obelisks were insulting your great name." Soundwave said while Megatron walked up to those Obelisks.

"So you dare insult the great Megatron. We all know what happens now, don't we boys." Megatron said while the other Cons were smiling evilly.

"If you want a fight then you got one." Megatron said.

A few minutes later all the Obelisks were running scared.

* * *

><p>Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm-<p>

Alexis's POV

Alexis unpacked her stuff while her roommates Mindy and Jasmine where talking about some of the other male Obelisk students. She could hear them talk about Zane Trusdale and freshman Chazz Princeton. They also talked about how a certain Ra Yellow named Bastion Misawa was dreamy and if he could only be in Obelisk Blue. "So did you hear about that one freshman that beat Crowler in the entrance exam with all his life points left?" her black haired, black eyed roommate named Mindy said.

Alexis knew who she was talking about but didn't want to say anything "Yeah his name was Jaden Yuki I think it was. Doesn't he have a twin sister that goes to this dorm?" Jasmine, her other brown haired roommate said. Then there was a knock on the door.

"If it is that Chazz Priceton guy then I will so call Miss Fontaine down here." Mindy said but it was not Chazz Princeton but a fellow Obelisk Blue girl with long dark brown hair and brown eyes that Alexis recognize as Jaden's sister, Jordan Yuki.

"You three must be my rommates. My names is Jordan Yuki." She introduced herself. Alexis was about to greet her when Mindy and Jasmine knocked her down "Hey are you the sister of Jaden Yuki, one of the best duelists to pass the entrance exams?" Mindy asked with Jordan nodded.

"Is he single?" Jasmine asked. Jordan answered with a puff of air as Mindy and Jasmine squealed and ran off. Jordan then facepalmed but saw Alexis "Hey you are Alexis Rhodes right? Me and my brother meet you before we enterd the planes that were going to Duel Acadamey." Jordan said pulling out her hand while Alexis grabbed and shook it as a sign of friendship

"Yep I am Alexis. Glad you remember." Jordan set her stuff by her bed as she said "You didn't hear this from me but my brother has a crush on you." Jordan whisphered to Alexis but she blushed red "So you have a crush on him to?" Jordan pointed out while Alexis said "No I don't." she lied. "I can tell you do but your secret is safe. Jaden will deny it as well but he does have a crush on you and it is only a matter of time before you both admit it." Jordan said while Alexis turned to her "You think so?" She asked in which Jordan replied "I know so." Both of their School PDA's rang "Ah it is time for class with Crowler." Jordan said as Alexis got up from her bed "Well we better not be late for our first day of class." They both left their room and headed off to the Obelisk blue's welcome dinner

* * *

><p><strong>Later That Night In the Duel Arena<strong>

"Jaden are you sure this is a good idea." Syrus asked while he and Jaden were walking down the hallway at night trying to avoid guards.

"Relax Sy we will be fine." Jaden said but someone tapped him on the shoulder and he freaked out.

They turned and saw two Obelisk girls with blond and brown hair respectively behind them giggling.

"Sis I told you not to do that." Jaden said with Jordan still blushing with red and was laughing.

"Shh be quiet sis we are nearly there. You don't want us to get expelled before we even start." Jaden whispered

They four first years opened the door to the main arena and saw Chazz Princeton waiting for them,

"So the slacker brought his friends here to watch you get beaten by The Chazz." Princeton said gloatingly.

"Ah just so you know we are the same ranks and my friends came here on their own." Jaden said.

"Like I care. I want to show you that nobody messes with The Chazz." Chazz said.

"Man this guy has a bigger ego than Megatron." Jaden said while smirking.

"Well less talk." Chazz said "And LET'S DUEL!" They both said

They each drew five cards.

**Jaden-4000/Chazz-4000**

"Okay I start you slacker. I summon Reborn Zombie in defense mode." Princeton said as an ugly grey haired zombie appeared with 1000 ATK/1600 Def.

"I set one card face down and end my turn. Your move Slacker." Chazz said as one face down appeared on his field.

"Okay let's get your game on." Jaden said as he drew one card.

"I activate the spell card Roll Out so I can special summon Sentinel Prime to the field in attack mode Jaden said as a large red firetruck appeared and changed into an old robot who has a humble face and carries a sword and shield with strange symbols.

"You must remember, the needs of the many outweighs the needs of the few." Sentinel said that reminded everyone of Spock from Star Trek.

**(Sentinel Prime-LV**_/8 ATK-3500 DEF-2500 , Attribute/Fire, Type/Machine/Effect. If Optimus Prime is on the field then Sentinel gains an additional 500 attack points. If the five Pillar cards are activate then the owner of The Pillar's and Sentinel wins the duel automatically. Can force Megatron to change sides._

"I next activate Roll Out to special summon Ironhide to the field

_**Ironhide-Autobot-Cybertronian Machine-Effect 2500 ATK 2000 DEF. (If Sideswipe is on the field then they both can attack at the same time to deal equel damage to opponent if Team Up is activated.)**_

A large black GMC truck appeared and changed to the Autobot's weapon specialist.

"Consider it done." Ironhide said

"Now Sentinel attack his Reborn Zombie." Jaden said as Sentinel readied his blade and sliced the Reborn Zombie in half but before he could finish his attack Chazz said "I activate my face down trap Chthonian Polymer which lets me take control of your precious Prime by sacrificing my Reborn Zombie." Then the Reborn Zombie was destroyed and Sentinel switched sides. A deal has been struck.

"How dare you force Sentinel to work with you. I face one card face down and end my turn." Jaden said looking mad.

"Did I make the slacker mad? Oh well I draw and summon Chthonian Soldier in attack mode." Chazz said as a warrior with armor and a strange sword appeared with 1200 ATK/1400 DEF.

"Now Sentinel destroy that slacker's Ironhide." Chazz said as Sentinel moved towards Ironhide "I here by discharge you from duty." Sentinel said while stabbing Ironhide before he muttered "What have you done?" Before being destroyed.

"Now my Chthonian Soldier attack him directly." Chazz said as the soldier stabbed Jaden in the back.

Jaden-1800/Chazz-4000

"I end my turn slacker. Soon you will be in your place." Chazz said mockingly.

"Since you ended your turn I activate my trap card A Prime Reunion which activates if a Prime is on my opponents side of the field and let's me special summon another Prime and I choose Optimus Prime." Jaden said while the blue Peterbelt truck with red flames appeared and transformed to the familiar Autobot leader.

"Sentinel you taught me freedom was everyone's right." Optimus said.

"You were always the bravest of us but you could never make the hard decisions." Sentinel said.

**Optimus Prime-3000 ATK/2500 DEF**

"I now activate Prime's Trailer" Jaden said as a large trailer with the Autobot symbol appeared right by Optimus.

"What just because you think your the star of the show you have to gloat me with your trailer." Chazz said.

"It is not just a trailer. Once I equip it to Prime it forms a powerful jetpack with heavy weapons for Optimus Prime Power Up Mode." Jaden said as Chazz stared in disbelief as the trailer changed to a jetpack and was magnetically linked to Optimus. He had two more guns and one very large one on his back along with a battle ax.

(**Optimus Prime Power Up Mode-LV9, Attribute/Light, ATK 4000/DEF-3500 Type/Machine/Fusion/Effect-Optimus Prime Power Up Mode can attack twice in one turn and gains an additional 500 points for each kill. Gains another 500 for every fallen comrade in your graveyard)**

**A/N can anyone else help me think of a better effect?**

"Now Optimus I am sorry but attack Sentinel." Jaden said as Optimus flew upward and dived down towards Sentinel and knocked him down.

"I never meant to betray you Optimus." Sentinel said.

"You didn't betray me. You betrayed yourself." Prime said as he pulled out his large cannon from his back and fired upon Sentinel

Jaden-1800/Chazz-3500

"Now for every time I destroy a monster on your side of the field and for every monster in my graveyard Optimus gains 500 additional attack and defense points."

OPPUM-5000-ATK/4500-DEF

Just when Jaden was about to finish off Chazz, Jordan and Alexis came in frantically "Guys the guards are coming we need to get out of here quick." Alexis said as the duel ended prematurely.

"Well you got lucky slacker but next time I will clobber you next time." Chazz said as he left in a hurry.

"That guy needs to lighten up some." Jaden said but his sister pulled him backwards.

**Crowler's Classroom**

**Jaden's Thoughts**

_Last Night was tiring. Before day one and I already made another rival. What gives? Now about Alexis..._

Alexis POV

Well I just answered Crowler's question about the various type of spells. He then said "Syrus Truesdale. Can you tell me how Field Spells work?" Crowler asked the light blue haired Slifer Alexis recognized as Zane's little brother "Hmm Field Spells. They, no. GAH I don't know." Syrus said with an embarrassed look

"That's what I expect from a typical Slifer Slacker." Alexis couldn't stand Crowler's treatment of the Slifer's anymore, it is wrong "Ease up on him teach. It is just the first day." the familiar voice of Jaden Yuki said. Alexis turned and saw him along with his sister a few desks beside hers. Crowler didn't look amused "If you think you know waht is best in MY classroom then you can tell me how field spells work?"

Everyone, mostly the Obelisks were looking at Jaden now. "Field Spells are special cards that when activated they can change the attack and defense points of certain types of monster cards. Umi for example increases the attack and defense of all Fish, Sea-Serpeant, Thunder, and Aqua-Type monsters by 200 points but also decrease the attack and defense of all Machine type monsters by 200 points. There are some field spells that can let you special summon monsters by paying life points as well." Jaden said as Alexis noticed how handsome he was.

'Cut that out.' her mind said but her heart was telling her to express her feelings.

"Really Mr. Yuki? Do you know of a field spell that lets you special summon monsters without paying life points? I don't believe any exist and you are a liar." Crowler accused with the whole room in shock.

Alexis was about to stand up for him because she saw Jaden's field spell Cybertron that let's you special summon machine-type monster. Jaden pulled out his deck and pulled a card from it

"I believe you already forgot how I beaten you in my entrance exam. Let me remind you of the field spell Cybertron. It lets me pay 1000 life points to special summon a Machine type monster from my hand and all machines gain an additional 500 point boost." Jaden then showed the field spell to everyone while Crowler stared in disbelief

"Very well Mr. Yuki. Sorry for calling you a liar." Crowler said but it looked like he was about to pass out. Alexis noticed he didn't want to admit to anything. Then the bell rang as Crowler said "Class dismissed." The students left the classroom.

Alexis caught of glimpse of Jaden talking to Syrus. He must not care about the social classes here since he is an Obelisk Blue making friends with a Slifer Red. She saw Jaden's room and slipped a letter to meet her later tonight.

**Sam Jones POV**

'Everything is coming together my lord." one of Sam's new minions. An Obelisk blue wearing a visor resembling Luke Cage of the X-Men. "Thank you Soundwave. Soon we will have a new army and The Decepticons shall rise again." Sam said going by the name Megatron now. "Soundwave I need you to send an e-mail to a specific list of students that I will provide to you." Soundwave, formerlly Tyler Pierce (An OC) bowed and left. Tyler, now Soundwave is a master hacker and a first year Obelisk Blue. He has the purple Decepticon insignia on him and has trained his pet condor, who he calls Laserbeak to spy on others and has a camera attached to him.

"So everything is going according to plan?" The spirit of Megatron asked now in his DOTM form.

**A/N for those who don't know DOTM-Dark of the Moon**

"Yes my lord. With your permission I took your name and soon I will gather new allies. I already have Soundwave, Shockwave and Starscream and I called a special meeting to certain individuals that will help out."

The spirit of Megatron didn't say anything but Sam knew he was impressed. He checked his messages on his PDA and saw one from Soundwave. It read "Alexis Rhodes has asked Jaden Yuki for a secret meeting. I will use Laserbeak to spy on them."

Sam, who will forever be called Megatron smiled and was plotting something big.

**Night, Outside obelisk Blue Girl's Dorm**

**Alexis POV**

Where is he. I manage to get Jordan to hand Jaden the letter to meet her at 9:00 PM. He was a few minutes late. "Sorry I'm late Alexis." Alexis turned to see the familar dark brown haired Jaden Yuki in his Obelisk Blue uniform. Alexis blushed a little at his sight but noticed Jaden did the same. Jordan was right, he does share some feelings for her.

"So Alexis what do you want to talk to me about that was private?" Jaden asked. "I was hoping to..." She trailed off. Couldn't find a right choice of words. "I don't know how to ask this." Alexis said while seceretly battling her emotions "Sure I will go on date with you." Jaden said as he had just read her mind "That was what you were going to ask?" Jaden said as he had a sad look on his face. Alexis hugged him and said "Yes that was what I was going to ask but I couldn't bring my self to ask you." Jaden was shocked when she hugged him "Okay Alexis. So want to have a dinner date tomorrow or something?" Jaden asked but before Alexis could reply a large condor swooped down at tried to attack them "Where did this bird brain come from?" Jaden said while trying to defend Alexis.

"Laserbeak come to me." A mysterious voice said as Jaden and Alexis turned to see an Obelisk Blue student wearing a blue hood and a red visor that resembles Luke Cage's from the X-Man comics. "Tyler Pierce what are you doing here?" Jaden asked. Tyler smiled "I no longer use that name. I am SOUNDWAVE!"

Jaden and Alexis stared at him disbelief "Soundwave? Have you lost it? That is just a card name." Jaden said but Tyler now Soundwave comes towards them "Ah but that is where you are wrong. My lord Megatron wants me to gather allies to our cuase. Megatron is also a student here who goes by that name secretly. In order for you to leave you must face me in a duel."

"Now you are talking my language Tyler or is it Soundwave? Let's duel." Jaden said as they both activated their duel disks as Laserbeak flew off.

**Jaden-4000/Soundwave-4000**

Jaden POV

**A/N Jaden is using a Revenge of the Fallen (ROTF deck**)

"Get your game on. I draw." Jaden said as he draws one card. "Okay I summon Mudflap in attack mode."

A red/orange Chevy Trax appeared and changed into Mudflap "Okay let me at em." Mudflap said

**Mudflap-Autobot-Cybertronian Machine-Effect-1800- ATK/0 DEF-(Once this card is successfully summoned, special summon one Skids from your deck, graveyard or hand to the field on your next turn in attack mode. Also gains a 500 point bonus if Skids is on the field.)**

"I lay two cards face down and end my turn."

Jaden looked at his cards. He has Help From Above, Jetfire and Jolt in his hand. The cards he layed down were The Shard, a trap that lets him special summon Jetfire to the field and Nobody Messes with the Twins which states that if Mudflap or Skids are attacked as a result of battle then I take damage but they are not destroyed as a result of battle.

Soundwave's turn-

"I draw." Soundwave said as he drew one card from his deck.

"I summon my Robotic Knight in attack mode

Robotic Knight-Machine-1600 ATK/1800 DEF

A large mechanical knigt with sword appeared on the field with it's sword blazing fire.

"I actvate 7 completed which increases my Robotic Knight's attack by 700 points."

Robotic Knight-2300 ATK/1800 DEF.

"Now my Robotic Knight destroy his puny Autobot."

"Not so fast I activate my trap card Nobody Messes with the Twins which spares Mudflap from being destroyed but I still take damage." Jaden said

Jaden-3500/Soundwave-4000

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." Soundwave said.

Jaden's Turn

"Okay mu turn I draw." Jaden drew Pot of Greed. "I activate Pot of Greed which lets me draw two more cards." Jaden drew two more cards as he saw that he had Bumblebee and Autobot upgrade.

"Okay I summon Bumblebee to the field in attack mode."

A large Yellow Chevy Camero with black racing stripes appeared and changed into Bumblebee. It nodded to Jaden

Bumblebee-1500 ATK/1000 DEF

"Now I acitvate Mudflap's special effect that lets me special summon his twin Skids to the field."

A green chevy beat appeared and changed into Skids "Nobody messes with the Twins."

**Skids-Autobot-Cybertronian Machine-Effect-1800- ATK/0 DEF-(Once this card is successfully summoned, special summon one Mudflap from your deck, graveyard or hand to the field on your next turnin attack mode. Also gains a 500 point bonus if Mudflap is on the field.)**

"Next I activate Autobot upgrade which upgrades all the Autobots I have to new forms."

Skids and Mudflap changed into black Chevy Sparks with green and red stripes respectively while Bumblebee stayed the same car but with few new added features

Skids and Mudflap are now 2400 ATk and 1000 DEF each and have the same effects as before. Bumblebee now has 2200 ATK and 2000 DEF.

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your 7 Completed" Jaden said as Robotic Knight's attack and defense went back to normal.

"Now Skids attack Soundwave's Robotic Knight." Jaden said as Skids was about to attack before Soundwave announced "Not so fast I activate my trap card Minions of Soundwave which transforms my monster being attacked by an Autobot to one of Soundwave's minions and is given a power boost of 1000."

Robotic Knight 2600-ATK/2800-DEF.

Skids was caught off gaurd as the Robotic Knight slice Skids in half.

Jaden-2500/Soundwave-4000

"I lay down one face down and end my turn."

Alexis was worried that Jaden may lose this battle but was confident he would win.

Soundwave's Turn

"I draw and activate Loyal Servant which lets me special summon Laserbeak or Ravage to the field." Soundwave said as he activate his spell "I choose Laserbeak."

A large mechanical condor appeared by the Robotic Knight.

**Laserbeak-Decepticon-Cybertronian Machine-1000-ATK/500-DEF-Tribute this and one other machine card to special summon Soundwave.**

"I now activate Laserbeak's effect. By sacrificing it and Robotic Knight I can special summon the one and only Soundwave from my deck or graveyard if I don't have him in my hand."

Laserbeak and Robotic Knight were then destroyed as a siver Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG appeared and changed into Soundwave "No Prisoners. Only Trophies." it said.

**Soundwave-Decepticon-Cybertronian Machine-Effect-2500-ATK/2000-DEF-(Gains an additional 1000 attack and defense points for every minion in the graveyard. If Laserbeak or Ravage are in the graveyard then Soundwave can attack twice in one turn. Can only be special summoned from the deck or graveyard by sacrificing Laserbeak, Ravage, both or another monster.)**

"I know activate his effect. For every minion of Soundwave in the graveyard he gains 1000 Attack and Defense points."

Alexis gasped "Since he has two then he gains 2000 attack points. Enough to finish Jaden off." She was fearful for him.

Soundwave-4500 ATK/4000 DEF

"Now Soundwave destroy Mudflap." Soundwdave then pointed his blaster at Mudflap and destroyed him.

Jaden-100/Soundwave-4000

"Soundwave Superior, Yuki Inferior now I activate Soundwave's second effect. If Laserbeak or Ravage are in the graveyard then he can attack twice. It is all over."

"Oh no." Alexis gasped again.

"Soundwave destroy Bumblebee."

Soundwave walked over to Bumblebee and was about to finish him off when Jaden said "I activate my trap Help From Above. By discarding one Wheelie or Brains then Soundwave's Attack is cut in half and the points go to any monster of my choice and I choose Bumblebee."

**Help From Above-(Activate when your Opponent is about to destroy a monster on your side of the field. By discarding one Wheelie or Brains to the field, the attacking monster lose half of it's Attack points and they go to the monster being attacked.)**

Soundwave's attack points went to 2250 as Bumblebee's went to 4450.

"Now Bumblebee counter him."

Bumblebee then pointed his gun to Soundwave's chest and finished him off.

Jaden-100/Soundwave-2000

Soundwave looked mad "I end my turn."

Jaden's Turn

"Now let's end this since you got no other face downs. Bumblebee finish him."

Bumblbee then attacked directly at Soundwave

Jaden-100/Soundwave-0

"And you said I was inferior and that's game."

Soundwave fell to his knees as Alexis hugged Jaden "I was wooried there for a second you will lost." She said but Jaden broke off the hug and said "I know I would win." Alexis just blushed as they walked towards Tyler now SOundwave "Now tell us who is Megatron and what are you planning?" Jaden asked

Soundwave grinned "You will never know and when you least expect it, we will strike and the Decepticons will rule all." Jaden was about to ask him waht that means when the condor Laserbeak showed up and dropped smoke bombs on them.

Jaden and Alexis were coughing and when the smoke cleared they saw that Soundwave was gone.

"Are you alirght Alexis?" Jaden asked. "I am fine Jaden but we should get back to our dorms it is late enough." Alexis said as Jaden checked his campus PDA and saw it was 11:30 PM "Well I will see you for our dinner date tommor Lex. Bye." Jaden waved as Alexis just stared until he was out of her sights.

**A/N Well what do you guys think of that? Two duels in one chapter. I hope I didn't over did it there for a second. But one more chapter then Jaden will use something other than the Movie-Verse transformers my guarantee.**

**Next chapter will be the promotional exams but with a twist.**

**Oh yeah Laserbeak is a condor based off his DOTM appearance.**


	3. Roll Out!

**A/N I am glad that this story is getting really popular but in other news I have gotten permission from Yugiohfreak54 to use the cards from his story but I will still make my own. This duel contains all OC cards and effects. Also this is the last duel for a while that uses the Movie-verse Autobots.**

**In random news my Hunt for the Decepticons Optimus Prime has arrived in the mail and he is AWESOME!**

**IMPORTANT: This story contains a spoiler from A Time of Change regarding the uncle.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except Original Card Effects and OC's**

**Jaden's POV**

It has been a few weeks since that incident with Soundwave.

Sam Jones aka Megatron has formed a new duelist club called The Decepticons before he took his entrance exam and have gotten pretty popular. They have their own dorm for crying out loud

Me and Alexis have been dating for a few weeks now and our relationship was strong. I occasionally like to go to the Slifer Dorm to meet with Syrus and our new pal Chumley. I don't care about the social classes. No matter where you go you always try to make friends with everyone. Plus Slifer Red has shrimp and Obelisk Blue doesn't.

Today was the promotion exams and also new cards were being delievered today. That is the reason for all those naval ships arriving as the rare cards are being guarded.

Class has been dismissed since they had to take a written version of the promotion exam. I was walking with Alexis towards the card shop when I asked "Why do we have to take the written promotional exam Alexis if we already are in the top rank. Especially since it is my birthday today." Jaden asked her. Alexis stared at him "You never mentioned today was your birthday Jaden and we have been dating for a few weeks now." Alexis said while she looked very mad.

"Hey I meant to tell you and it also Jordan's as well. I was planning on going to the card shop to pick up special delieveries for us. But to make things worst, we share the same birthdays as Sam Jones aka Megatron."

While they neared the card shop, two Obelisk Blue students with the purple Decepticon insignia bump into them. "Hey watch it." Jaden said but the two just ignored them. "Hey get back here you two." Alexis said as the two boys turhed around.

One was wearing a purple hoody and wearing a visor like Soundwave had but it was round and the other kid had on a white shrt with the Obelisk Blue Jacket on and was wearing red sleeves and a black hat.

"Ah Soundwave told us about how you defeated him but you will not be so lucky next time slackers." the boy with the purple hoody said. Jaden didn't like them insulting him or his girlfriend "Who do you guys think you are?" He asked. "I once went by Corey but now known as Shockwave." the boy in the purple hoodie said. "And I was known as Charlie but now known as Starscream." the boy with the black hat said.

"You guys work for Megatron like Soundwave?" Alexis asked. while Shockwave smirked "Yes we do and he has many allies other than us." Jaden was still angry "Who is he and what is he planning?"

"He is someone you already know and like I said he will reveal him self in time. Logic states that those who demand answers will never get them." Shockwave then laughed as he and Starscream walked off.

"Creeps." Jaden said as he put his arm around Alexis. "Don't worry about them Jaden and besides you are the top Freshman here and they can't take you all on." Alexis said as they reached the card shop "Yeah but it is Sam Jones I am worried about. I haven't heard anything about him the past few weeks."

They entered the card shop and it was packed. They already saw that someone dressed like the naval guys already had a few cases of cards.

"Sorry kids but this guy already bought them all." The skipper said while the man with familar hair smiled.

"Yep I got everything including those three cases right there." Crowler said as he pointed to three cases with Jaden, Jordan and Sam Jones's name on it.

"Sorry but these are birthday presents meant for the twins Jordan and Jaden Yuki as well as a mister Sam Jones." The Skipper said.

"The name's MEGATRON to you!" The crowd turn to see the familar face of Sam Jones aka Megatron. He ditched his Ra Yellow uniform for a purple one with a triangular symbol. He was followed by Starscream and Shockwave who they met earlier.

Megatron grabbed the case and left with his cronies.

"Ah you must be Jaden, your uncle gave an accurate description of you and where is a Miss Jordan Yuki?" The skipper said handing Jaden the case from his uncle.

Then an Obelisk Blue girl with long brown hair showed up "Sorry my rommates kept me busy" Jordan said while trying to push through the crowd.

Jaden knew she meant Mindy and Jasmine as Alexis did say they talk a lot.

"Here you go miss, your uncle says happy birthday to you." The skipper said handing Jordan the case

"So Jaden what did you and Jordan get?" Alexis asked while trying to open the metal cases.

"You'll find out when we head towards the Slifer dorm." Jaden said as he and Jordan smiled.

Going to Slifer Red has been a regular thing for them as Syrus and Chumley go there and they have some of the better food in their opinion than Obelisk Blue.

Professor Banner the head of the Slifer dorm let's them stay as long as they want much to Crowler's dismay and the other Slifer's like them there as we are not like the other Obelisks who think they are better than everyone.

We went into Syrus and Chumley's shared dorm as they tried to wrap something.

"Ah Jaden don't you ever knock?" Syrus said as he fell backwards.

Jaden smiled and helpped his best friend up. "Don't worry Sy but I have to ask. What are you and Chumley doing?"

"We were wrapping your Birthday present. We worked hard on it." Syrus said.

"Okay what is it?" Jaden asked as Chumley handed him a partial wrapped present with red and blue colors. His favorite color combination.

"Here open it Jay." Syrus said. Jaden opened the box to reveal two small statues of his two heroes. One of them being his mentor Yugi Muto the King of Games with his duel disk and other was of the famous card Optimus Prime in his G1 version with his blaster rifle up.

"Thanks guys I really like these. I will put them right next to my deck in my room at Obelsik Blue." Jaden said as he smiled.

"So what did you and Jordan get in those cases?" Curious Syrus asked.

"Okay Sy I will show you if you are that eager." Jaden said.

Just when he was about to open the case along with Jordan, he got a message on his PDA.

It read "Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes please report to the duel arena for your special tag team duel for the dueling portion of your entrance exam."

"Sorry guys it will have to wait. Me and Lex will have to go our dueling portion of our promotional exam. Once we finish it then we will let you look at our cases." Jaden said as he and Alexis were about to leave when Jordan hugged Jaden for good luck.

"Oh Alexis here." Jaden said as he gave her a couple of cards. "These will help us for our strategy in this duel." Jaden said as Alexis hugged him thanks.

Obelisk Blue Boy's Dorm-

Chazz POV

"WHAT! YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT SOME DUPE GOT ALL THE RARE CARDS FIRST?" Chazz yelled at two Obelisk Blue students.

"We are sorry Chazz but sticky fingers got there first." One boy said.

"I don't care Louis! You and Terry messed up big time." Chazz said.

"I doubt that." A voice said as they saw a mysterious man Chazz doesn't recognize.

"Hey it's him. It's the sticky fingers that got all the cards from before."

"Yep it is I." The man revealed to be Dr. Crowler said.

**A/N Going to skip the rest of that part**

**Megatron (Sam) POV**

_Megatron saw that Crowler and Chazz left. Thanks to Laserbeak he recorded the conversation so that he could use it to implicate Crowler. I remembered to give Shockwave a version of the DOTM deck as I know Jaden will use his._

_Megatron got a message from Soundwave on his PDA. It said "Lord Megatron we found out that there is a shortage of food and our cameras have caught the culprit." The message said and a video of none other than Chazz Princeton, Crowler and a few others taking their food supplies._

_They will Pay, Megatron thought. But that Princeton could be of some use._

* * *

><p>Duel Arena<p>

Jaden and Alexis were waiting for their tag team opponents when they heard "Hey slacker are you ready to duel or what?" A voice shouted behind them.

Jaden and Alexis turned to see Chazz Princeton, Dr. Crowler and an Obelisk student wearing a purple hoodie that Jaden recognized as Shockwave.

"We were suppose to be tag dueling Bastion Misawa and Dimitri today not fellow Obelisks." Alexis said.

"We pulled some strings to get these two here to duel you in a tag duel and to put that slacker where he belongs. In Slifer Red not the elite." Crowler said pointing at Jaden.

"He is not a slacker. He is just as smart as I am and the rest of the Obelisk Blue students." Alexis defended.

"Well let's see how his dueling skills match his logic." Shockwave said.

"Now I will announce the duel between Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes agains Chazz Princeton and Corey-" Crowler said but was interrupted by Shockwave.

"I don't go by that name anymore. It is SHOCKWAVE and logic states that it is true." Shockwave said.

"Don't interrupt me next time Mr. Shockwave but the duel may begin." Crowler said.

"LET'S DUEL!" The four duelists said

Jaden/Alexis-8000 vs Chazz/Shockwave-8000

A/N All Duelists are using movie decks

"Okay I start and let's get your game on!" Jaden said as he drew.

"I summon Mirage in attack mode."

A red ferrari came out of nowhere at fast speeds as it changed into a robot saying "Per favore scendere e rimanere l ." It said while activate his two side arm blade blasters.

"Does anyone speak Italian?" Chazz asked.

A/N it means Please get down and stay there

Mirage-Autobot-Cybertronian machine-1750 ATK/1500 DEF

"I lay down two face downs and end my turn."

"Nice move Jaden." Alexis said as Jaden gave a thumbs up.

"Okay slacker I don't care if you are in Obelisk Blue but it is now my turn." Chazz draws one card and says "I summone V-Tiger Jet in attack mode."

A large jet with a tiger's face appeared on the field

**(V-Tiger Jet-LV/4, Attribute/Light, ATK/1600, DEF/1800, Type/Machine. This ace fighter is unbeatable in a dogfight. It combines with other monsters to launch an array of encircling attacks.)**

"I activate the spell Frontline Base which lets me special summons one union monster per turn since it is a continuous spell and I special summon W-Wing Catapult in attack mode."

**(W-Wing Catapult-LV/4, Attribute/Light, ATK/1300, DEF/1500, Type/Machine/Effect. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this card on the field, you can equip it to your "V-Tiger Jet" as an Equip Card, OR unequip the Union equipment and Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this card's effect, increase the ATK and DEF of the equipped monster by 400 points. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy this card instead.)**

A monster that looked like a fighter jet roared in the sky.

"I now remove the two in play to special summon VW-Tiger Catapult."

**(VW-Tiger Catapult-LV/6, Attribute/Light, ATK/2000, DEF/2100, Type/Machine/Fusion/Effect. "V-Tiger Jet" + "W-Wing Catapult"**  
><strong>This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by removing from play the above cards on your side of the field. (You do not use "Polymerization"). By discarding 1 card from your hand, change the battle position of 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field. (Flip Effects are not activated at this time.)<strong>

The two monsters combined together to form one tougher monster.

"Now VW-Tiger Catapult destroy his pathetic Italian sports car."

As the Tiger Catapult was about to charge it's attack Jaden revealed a trap "I activate a Brother in Arms which lets me special summon Sideswipe to field if Mirage or Bumblebe is attack. Same goes for the others and your attack is negated."

The familar Chevy Camero appeared and transformers to the familar face of Bumblebee.

**(Bumblebee Lv/5, Attrivute/Earth, ATK/2000, DEF 2100 Type/Cybertronian Machine/Effect. When in battle activate Stealth Force Mode and gain an additional 500 Attack and Defense points.)**

"I set two cards face down and end my turn." Chazz but Jaden could tell he was mad.

"Okay my turn." Alexis said as she drew one card. "I summon Sideswipe to the field in attack mode."

A silver Corvette appeared and changed ot the machine warrior with dual blades and said "Is there a problem here miss?"

Alexis smiled.

**(Sideswipe-LV/4, Attribute Earth, ATK/1800, DEF/1000. A warrior trained by Ironhide in the ways of close quarters combat and will do anything to defend his comrades.)**

"I activate the equip spell Mech Tech Blade which gives Sideswipe an additional 500 Attack and Defense points."

A gun that has a blade attached to it appeared on Sideswipe's sidearm

Sideswipe-2300 ATK and 1500 DEF

"Now Sideswipe attack Chazz's VW-Tiger Catapult Cannon with your blades." Alexis said

"Not so fast I activate Negate Attack which stops your attack." Chazz said

Alexis said "GRRRRR. I lay down two face downs and end my turn."

"Logic states it is now my draw." The purple hoodied Shockwave said.

"I activate the field spell Interstate Highway." Shockwave as the field changed to a highway of moving cars whose holograms go through them.

"I also activate Dual Field so we can use two field spells at once." Shockwave said.

**(Interstate Highway-Field Spell- Increases the attack of all Earth Type Machines by 500 points and let's the owner special summon a level 5 or higher Earth machine type monster by paying 500 life points.)**

Sideswipe, Mirage and Bumblebee changed to their vehicle modes on the highway.

**A/N Insert Transformers Dark of the Moon Score Battle here.**

"I summon Crankcase to the field." Shockwave said.

A Black Chevy Surburban appeared and changed into a monster which resembled the Predator appeared on the field.

**(Crankcase-LV/4, Attribute Earth, ATk/1800, DEF/1400. As Leader of the Dreads, Crankcase takes no prisoners.)**

"Now I pay 1000 life points thanks to the field spell's effect to special summon fellow dreads Hatchet and Crowbar."

Two more Chevy Surburbans appeared with the same attack and defense as Crankcase.

They were walking on all fours and throwing the holograms of cars behind them chasing after The Autobots.

"Now Crankcase attack Mirage."

The Predator looking Decepticon attacked the red Ferrari and ripped it to shreads but they lost only 50 life points.

"Logic states that I end my turn by placing two face downs." Shockwave said as he layed two cards on his field.

"Okay my turn and I activate the Roll Out spell card which lets me summon a machine type monster to the field without tribute and I summon Ironhide."

**(Roll out Spell/Continuous-Special summon one monster to the field. If this card is destroyed then that monster is destroyed)**

A black GMC Truck appeared and crashed into Crankcase and Crowbar as they all transformed in slow motion.

**(Ironhide-LV/8, Attribute Earth, ATK/2500, DEF/2000. A formidable warrior who always thinks of others but thinks of showing off his cannons as well.)**

"I activate Team Up which lets my Ironhide and Alexis's Sideswipe both gain 500 Attack points and combined their strengths to attack Crankcase and Crowbar but first Bumblbee attack Hatchet."

The Yellow Chevy went into Stealth Force mode and activated heavy weapons in it's car and blasted Hatchet into scrap.

**Jaden/Alexis 7950 Vs Chazz/Shockwave 6700**

A/N remember that Bumblebee gained an additional 500 attack for the field spell in play.

"Now Ironhide and Sideswipe team up and attack the remaining dreads."

Sideswipe/Ironhide 6300 ATK

Ironhide was 3500 thanks to the field spell and team up while sideswipe was 2800 ATK.

The Autobots charged their weapons at the two Cons as they were pointign them at each other.

"Is there a problem?" Ironhide said.

"What a little mexican-standoff we got here." Sideswipe said point his guns and blades at the Cons.

"Weapons down." Ironhide said "Or we will let you escape with your dignity." Sideswipe added.

The Cons just attacked Ironhide and Sideswipe instead as Sideswipe sliced Crowbar in half and Ironhide shot Crnakcase in the face.

Jaden/Alexis 7950 Vs Chazz/Shockwave-5000

"Class Dismissed." Ironhide said as the students in the stands laughed.

"I lay down one face down and end my turn."

Chazz looked mad now "You idiot let me handle this you cost us nearly half our life points." He yelled.

"If logic states it then so be it." Shockwave said.

Bastion was curious about Shockwave. He is like himself in many ways and would like to duel him.

"Now my turn and I Magic Mallet which I will discard my hand and draw more cards." Chazz said as he discards his hand and drew the exact amount again.

"I now activate another Frontline Base which lets me special summon Z-Metal Tank to the field and norman summon X-Head Cannon to the field as well."

**(Z-Metal Tank-LV/4, Attribute/Light, ATK/1500, DEF/1600, Type/Machine/Effect. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this card on the field, you can equip it to your "X-Head Cannon" or "Y-Dragon Head" as an Equip Card, OR unequip the Union equipment and Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this card's effect, increase the ATK/DEF of the equipped monster by 600 points. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy this card instead.).**

**(X-Head Cannon-LV/4, Attribute/Light, ATK/1800, DEF/1500, Type/Machine. A monster with a mighty cannon barrel, it is able to integrate its attacks. It attacks in many ways by combining and separating with other monsters.)**

"Wait a minute so that is Z abd X so where is Y?" Syrus asked in the stands.

"Activate Call of the Haunted to bring back my Y-Dragon Head."

"This is it." Bastion said.

"Jaden I hope you can do something about this." Alexis said.

"I remove my three monsters to summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon."

**(XYZ-Dragon Cannon-LV/8, Attribute/Light, ATK/2800, DEF/2600, Type/Machine/Fusion/Effect. "X-Head Cannon" + "Y-Dragon Head" + "Z-Metal Tank"**  
><strong>This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by removing from play the above cards on your side of the field. (You do not use "Polymerization".) This card cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard. By discarding 1 card from your hand, destroy 1 card on your opponent's side of the field.)<strong>

The three mechanical beast combined to form one larger one.

"Now I activate Giant Trunade which sends all of our spell and traps to our hands."

The Field spell was gone as well as Sideswipe's upgrade and Ironhide was destroyed because of Team Up was a continuous spell and it's effect is only valid if it remains on the field.

"Now XYZ-Dragon Cannon destroy Jaden's pathetic Bumblebee."

The XYZ Dragon Cannon charged it's guns and blasted Bumblebee to scrap metal.

Jaden and Alexis were now down to 7150 life points.

"Now VW-Dragon Catapult finish Sideswipe off." Chazz said as the Dragon Catapul charged a blast at Sideswipe and completely destroyed him.

They lost 200 moire life points and were at 6950.

"I end my turn." Chazz grinned.

"Okay my turn." Alexis said as she drew "I activate Jetfire's lament. If two or more monsters were destroyed on our side of the field then I can special summon Jetfire to the field."

A large SR-71 Blackbird came crashing down and transformed to an old looking transformer.

"This is how we bring the pain in my days." Jetfire said.

**(Jetfire LV/8, Attribute Dark, ATk 3000/DEF1000, Type/Machine/Union/Effect If Optimus Prime is on the field then removie it and this card to fusion summon Jetwing Optimus Prime.)**

"I end my turn." Alexis said.

"Logic states that it is my turn and I activate Automatic Union which let's me combine Chazz's XYZ Dragon Cannon and VW Catapult to form VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon."

**A/N Automatic Union is an OC card specific for this duel.**

Chazz's two mechanical beasts combined to form a new monster.

VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon 3000 ATK-2800 DEF.

"Ha you can't destroy Jetfire as he has the same attack it does." Alexis said.

"Logic knows this as logic states it is time to end my turn." Shockwave said ending his turn.

It was Jaden's turn. All he had to do was draw the one card he needed to win this.

"Okay I draw." Jaden drew and saw it was Pot of Greed. "I play Pot of Greed which let's me draw two more cards." Jaden said as he drew two more cards.

They were Optimus Prime and Cybertron. Now he can use Power Fusion.

"I activate my field spell Cybertron." Jaden said as the field changed to space as a large planet appeared in the background.

"I next use Cybertron's effect so I can special summon the one and only Optimus Prime." Jaden said

A large blue semi truck with red flames appeared and changed to the face that Crowler knew all too well.

**(Optimus Prime LV/9, Attribute Light/ ATk 3400/DEF 2000, Type/Machine/Union/Effect/Autobot If Jetfire is on the field then remove this card and Jetfire to union summon Jetwing Optimus Prime. For every Autobot in the grave Optimus Prime gains 500 Attack and Defense points.)**

"Chazz you are not the only one who can Union summon now Jetfire give Optimus a power neccessary to win us this battle."

Jetfire then pulled out his spark as his parts go to Optimus. He gains additional flight abilities and an extra gun.

**(Jetwing Optimus Prime 4000 ATK/3000 DEF Type/Machine/Fusion/Autobot/Effect For every Autobot in the graveyard gain 1000 Attack and Defense points and can attack twice thanks to the fusion with Jetfire.).**

"I now activate his special ability. For every fallen Autobot comrade in the graveyard he gains an additional 1000 attack and defense points." Alexis said.

"So they have four in the grave so he gains 4000 which makes him 8000. That's enough to finish the duel." Syrus said.

"It's game over for Chazz and Shockwave.' Bastion said.

Jetwing Optimus Prime 8000 ATK/ 7000 DEF

"Now Optimus Prime fly off and attack Chazz's XYZ dragon Cannon." Jaden said as Optimus Prime flew and went behind XYZ Dragon Cannon and blasted it.

Their life points went to zero as Chazz fell down. "That's game." Jaden said.

"Now I can't lose I was suppose to win and Alexis will date me and dump the slacker."

"When will you get it through your thick skull, I will always be with Jaden and nothing will tear us apart." Alexis said as she walked off with Jaden.

Chazz got up and was angry at Shockwave "You were suppose to help me win. Megatron said you would."

Shockwave showed no emotion behind his visor "Logic stated you were weak in your strategies and had many flaws so I let you lose."

Chazz stared in disbelief as Shockwave walked off.

"I can't believe you lost to that slacker even with all those rare cards and Megatron's right hand man Shockwave." Crowler yelled.

"What was that Dr. Crowler?" Chancellor Sheppard said as he surprised Crowler from

Crowler had already high tailed it out of there in a thick of dust.

"Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes let me congratulate you both as you get to stay in Obelisk Blue and get to form any type of Duel Club you want." Alexis and Jaden nodded and said "Thank you Chancellor Sheppard." They said as the crowds cheered their name.

Narrative POV

Megatron, Soundwave and Shockwave were waiting for all the students to leave the arena. "Lord Megatron that pathetic Princeton slowed me down. What I had in my hand for my next turn would of guaranteed our victory but he messed things up and was too stubborn. Logic says he shouldn't even be at this academy." The boy wearing the hoodied uniform of the Decepticons with a round visor and mouth plate said.

"I understand your frustrations Shockwave but Princeton may prove useful to our plans. Since my uncle granted Yuki to make a new Duelist Club, there is no doubt he will make the AUtobots to oppose us." The purple uniformed Sam Jones now Megatron who is wearing a silver shirt and blank pants and has a black and purple duel disk on his left arm.

"Soundwave has Starscream and his seekers Thundercraker and Skywarp reported back from their scout mission yet?" Megatron asked Soundwave who was wearing his blue Obelisk uniform instead of the purple decepticon but still has the insignia "Not yet Lord Megatron but Laserbeak reports that they are keeping an eye on the delievery personal so we can succeed in the raid.

"Very good now keep an eye on Yuki and his girlfriend. They may prove more troublesome then they are worth." Soundwave nodded as he sent a message to Laserbeak on his PDA.

Soundwave and Shockwave left Megatron to head back to their base of opeartions at the abandonded dorm. "As I feared the Autobots will be back in a new way?" A familar voice of the spirit of the DOTM Megatron wearing his cape to hide his injury he got.

"Yes Megatron but they won't stand in our way until we achieve dominance in this school. If my adoptive brother thinks he can stop me then he is dead wrong." Sam Jones said as he and Megatron's spirit laughed evily.

Slifer Red-

"It was an amazing tag team duel today as two of Obelisks rising stars who don't care about the social classes and hang out with the Slifers defeated two more experienced fellow Obelisk Blues at a tag team duel. They were Jaden Yuki and his girlfriend Alexis Rhodes and the defeated the formerly undefeated Chazz Princeton and Decepticon club member Shockwave. They are now able to make their own dueling club and we have yet to hear if they decided on what it will be." An announcer said on the computer.

"Jaden and Alexis did it." Syrus said.

"That's my brother for you and they still hang out with you and Chumley here at Slifer Red like I do." Jordan, Jaden's sister said.

"Hey guys did you see how we creamed those two at the duel."A familar voice said a the door as Jordan, Syrus and Chumley turned to see Jaden and Alexis at the door.

"Guys you did great out there." Jordan said as she hugged her brother.

"Okay now that the duel is over will you PLEASE show us what you got?" Syrus pleaded while holding his hands like he was giving a prayer

"Okay Sy chill out for a second." Jaden said as he grabbed his and Jordan's case.

"Jaden you have the honors of opening it first since you were born first." Jordan said as the group were sitting down in a circle around the case.

Jaden opened the case revealing a box of red jackets with an all too familar symbol.

Jaden also found a deck of cards meant for him. They were the hard to find G1 series cards that he had yet to get. He also got a cool new academy style duel disk. It had red and blue on the side with that same symbol.

After Jaden removed the items there was a note.

_"Dear Jaden,_

_I hope this package gets to you undamaged. I read your concerns about my son's attempt to form a dueling club for dominance over the school. I gave you the jacket uniforms you request so you can start your own dueling club. My son has apparently inherited by old personallity of being cruel to others. That was something I was not proud of. But now since you are leading your own life and defending others but Sam has been trying to find a way to stop you. I know my son will try to make your sister his girlfriend so keep an eye out for her. Now I got Sheppard's premission to use the special duel disk I gave you as an offical Academy Duel Disk. Be safe my nephew and enjoy your years at the Academy._

_PS: Watch out for more and more of Sam's goons._

_Sincerely_

_Uncle Seto"_

Jaden then folds the letter and puts it in his pocket.

"Sweet Jaden is that a new duel disk. Can I hold it?" Syrus said as he was about to grab the shiny new duel disk but Jordan's hand stops him.

"So Jay what are these jackets for?" Syrus asked again.

Jaden pulled up one of the jackets. It was red and had the square like face.

"They are for our Duel Club to counter Megatron's Decepticons. They will try to take over the school but we will stop them." Jaden said as he threw is Obelisk Blue jacket off and put on the red one but still keeping the blue shirt.

"Now as leader of the group you guys will call me Optimus Prime from now on." Jaden said as he slipped on his new duel disk as he threw the uniforms to everyone.

"Chumley you are Bulkhead. Syrus you are Bumblebee. Alexis you are Elita-One. Sis you are Arcee." The group put on their new jackets while Chumley's was too small for him.

"Autobots roll out." Jaden said as the new group left Slifer Red.

But unknown to them a condor and a boy wearing a blue outfit with a red visor was watching them.

"Laserbeak let's report back to Lord Megatron." Soundwave said to his condor companion as they headed back towards the Decepticon dorm.

**A/N Wow that was a handful for the tag duel.**

**Also please note in the review if I messed up in the calculations of life points.**

**Well remember to review**


	4. Humiliation

**A/N A shorter chapter than the rest but it features Chazz.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except OC's**

**Reminder: I have permission to use Yugiohfreak54's Card Effects**

* * *

><p>Decepticon Dorm<p>

Chazz was really mad now. He lost to that slacker of an Obelisk. He stays in the Slifer Dorm but is an Obelisk. He should be there and will do anything to get him there.

He was going to the Decepticon head quarters to face this so called Megatron. He brought a hidden camera with him so Crowler can watch it live.

He was nearing the entrance to the Cons dorm when he noticed something in the bushes.

"Well well look what we have here. The cub has lost it's way to it's mother named Crowler." A voice said. Chazz turned to see an Obelisk Blue student wearing a red visor and a decepticon hoodie. he was with three others that were nearly identical. One was wearing a white shirt with red sleeves and blue pants and had sliver and black streaks in his hair. One was wearing a complete dark outfit and was tanned skin and Chazz could hardly see if it weren't for the purple sleeves an the Decepticon uniform. The other was the same except silver and blue.

"Nobody insults The Chazz and gets away with it." Chazz said and was about to throw a punch at the blue kid.

"Ah I know why you are here Princeton. Shockwave told us how you were weak." The boy said as Chazz's anger grew. "I am Soundwave and these fine gentlemen behind me are Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker."

"I don't care who you are but I challenge Megatron to a duel for payback for making Shockwave lose my duel against that slacker and Alexis." Chazz said pulling out his duel disk.

"Megatron won't duel the likes of you scum." Said the white shirted Starscream.

"I decide who is scum Starscream." A voice behind them said.

Out came a boy that looked almost like Chazz except his hair style. He was wearing a purple long jacket like his and wore a white shirt and black pants. He had red contact lenses for his eyes to make him see fear in his enemies. He wore a duel disk that was black instea of the silver standard issue academy duel disks but there were purple markings and the same purple triangular insignia of the Decepticons.

"Lord Megatron I am glad you are here. We caught this pest about to enter our head quarters. He challenged you to a duel." Starscream said.

"I accept. I offer a special term however. If you win you get to join my Decepticons." Megatron said.

"Anything that will crush that slacker Jaden Yuki." Chazz said while pulling out his duel disk.

"As you may not know yet but my so called adoptive brother has formed an opposing duel group called the Autobots and calls himself Optimus Prime." Megatron said as he approached Chazz.

"adoptive brother?" Chazz asked.

"That is none of your concern Princeton now less talk and let's duel." Megatron said as they both activated their duel disks.

Chazz-4000/Megatron-4000

"I draw first." Megatron said as he drew one card.

"I summon Swindle to the field." Megatron said as a small green panel appeared and started to glow. Then a red formula race car appeared on the field and transformed to the small mini-con.

**(Swindle-LV/3, Attribute/Fire, ATK/300, DEF/600, Type/Machine/Union. When this card is Summoned successfully, Special Summon from the Deck or Hand "Starscream". Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to "Starscream" if it is face up as an Equip Spell card, OR unequip it and Special Summon this card in Attack Mode. When this card is equipped to "Starscream" by this card's effect, Increase the ATK and DEF by 500 points. If the equipped monster is removed by its own effect, this card remains in the spell/trap card zone. (If the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed, this card is destroyed instead.)**

"I now activate it's special effect to special summon Starscream to the field." Megatron said as large red and sliver jet roared through the night sky and transformed into the second in command of the Decepticons. Starscreams yellow blazing eyes stared fear into Chazz as he pulls out one of his wings to reveal a glowing red sword.

**(Starscream-LV/7, Attribute/Dark, ATK/2600, DEF/2100, Type/Machine/Effect. If this card is attacked by 1 of your opponent's monsters, you can remove this card from play and negate the attack. If this card is removed by this effect, Special Summon it during your next turn and inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent. (If Swindle is equipped to this card, double the damage)**

"I now move Swindle to my spell/trap card zone because of it's effect and equip it to Stascream so he can gain 500 attack and defense points. Now Swindle Powerlink with Starscream." Megatron commanded as the black and red mini-con changed back into the red formula race car and launched in the air and landed on a metal stud on Starscream's back revealing two twin cannons.

Starscream-3100 ATK, DEF/2600

"I lay one card face down." Megatron said as he layed down one card.

"I am done. For now." Megatron said as he grinned.

"Okay time to Chazz it up my move." Chazz said as he draw one card. He can't believe his eyes. He got lame spell and traps and no monsters to summon. This has to be the worst hand in history.

"I got nothing to use and end my turn." Chazz said with a frown.

"My turn and let's end this you pathetic whelp." Megatron said as he grinned and drew one card.

Megatron smirked evily and Chazz knew he was finished.

"I activate card discard which let's us discard are hands and draw the same amount again." Megatron said as he they both discard their hands and drew the same amount.

Chazz was excited now. He had double summon and all his VWXYZ dragon cards in his hand so he could win this. That was until he saw Megatron's trap.

"I activate my trap Starcream's Brigade."

**(Starscream's Brigade-Type/Trap/Normal. If Sonar, Runway and Jetstorm are in the graveyard and Starscream is on the field then special summon them to your side.)**

"Thanks to card discard I discarded three monsters so now I can special summon Sonar, Runway and Jetstorm from my graveyard."

Three mini-con panels appeared and activated into three jets who transformers into the mini-cons robot mode.

**(Sonar-LV/4, Attribute/Wind, ATK/1200, DEF/1200, Type/Machine/Union. If this card is summoned Successfully, you can add "Runway" OR "Jetstorm" from your deck or grave and add them to your hand. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to a machine-type monster if it is face up as an Equip Spell card, OR unequip it and Special Summon this card in Attack Mode. When this card is equipped to a Machine-type monster by this card's effect, Increase the ATK and DEF by 500. If the equipped monster is removed from play, this card is summoned to the field in defense mode. (If the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed, this card is destroyed instead.)**

**(Jetstorm-LV/3, Attribute/Wind, ATK/500, DEF/900, Type/Machine/Union. If this card is summoned Successfully, you can add "Runway" OR "Jetstorm" from your deck or grave and add them to your hand. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to a machine-type monster if it is face up as an Equip Spell card, OR unequip it and Special Summon this card in Attack Mode. When this card is equipped to a Machine-type monster by this card's effect, Increase the ATK and DEF by 800. If were to be destroyed by a card effect, negate the effect of the card and destroy it. Afterwards, discard 1 card. (If the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed, this card is destroyed instead.)**

**(Runway-LV/3, Attribute/Wind, ATK/900, DEF/1500, Type/Machine/Union. If this card is Summoned Successfully, you can add "Sonar" OR "Jetstorm" from your deck or grave to your hand. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to a machine-type monster if it is face up as an Equip Spell card, OR unequip it and Special Summon this card in Attack Mode. When this card is equipped to a Machine-type monster by this card's effect, Increase the ATK and DEF by 900. (If the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed, this card is destroyed instead.)**

"Now I send the air mini-con team to specia**l** summon the ultimate mini-con weapon. The Star saber." Megatron said as the three jets combined with Sonar as the hilt but Runway and Jetstorm became the blade part that glowed blue.

**(Star Saber Sword-LV/9, Attribute/Light, ATK/3000, DEF/2500, Type/Machine/Fusion/Union. "Sonar" + "Jetstrom" + "Runway". This card cannot be Special Summon except by sending the above cards to the graveyard (You do not need "Polymerization"). Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to a machine-type monster if it is face up as an Equip Spell card, OR unequip it and Special Summon this card in Attack Mode. When this card is equipped to a Machine-type monster by this card's effect, Increase the ATK by 3000 and DEF by 2500. The equipped monster can attack twic**e per Battle Phase. (If the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed, this card is destroyed instead.)

"I now equip it to Starscream so he can gain it's attack and defense and good enough to finish you off." Megatron said as Starscream picked up the Star Saber.

Starscream-6100 ATK, DEF/5600

"Now Starscream finish this fool off." Megatron said as Starscream stabbed Chazz with the Star Saber.

Chazz-0/Megatron-4000.

Chazz fell to the ground. "Shockwave was right. You don't belong in Duel Academy. Soundwave let us report back to base to fulfill tomorrow night's operation." Megatron said as the rest of the Decepticons except Starscream left.

Starscream approached the fallen Chazz and said "How does it fell all mighty Chazz. The so called prince of Obelisk Blue." Starscream then just kicked Chazz in the side and walked off.

**A/N A short one I know but next one is promising**

**Sam and Jaden are cousins but are suppose to be like brothers.**

**Keep on the look out for **Incipiens **a Mass Effect-Halo-Transformers Crossover with a bit of Red vs Blue**


	5. Abandoned

**A/N Sorry for the delay of this chapter, had to do a few revisions of it. Also I am working on my first Mass Effect story featuring a Halo and Red vs Blue crossover.**

**Really liked the reception guys and glad to have your support. Also I am going to switch the tag duel punishment and Jaden vs Zane's duel around cause I want to keep that canon later on. **

**Also the Autobots will be like Jaden/Optimus for a chapter or two until the readers can be familiar with it. **

**Character Names (To keep you updated)**

**Sam Jones-Megatron**

**Jaden-Optimus**

**Syrus-Bumblebee**

**Chumley-Bulkhead**

**Alexis-Elita**

**Jordan-Arcee**

* * *

><p><em>In the dark forests lies the Abandoned dorm. A blond girl wearing a red jacket and a white and blue shirt appeared and was heading out the forest.<em>  
><em>The girl approached the building with several broken windows and a collapsed rooft. The girl then placed a red rose at the gate and said "Be a peace brother," The girl said and then ran off before she was spoted by the partrol of two Decepticons in the area.<em>

Slifer Red Dorm AKA Autobot Head Quarters

"And as I was reaching for the rare card, a ghostly hand reached up and gripped my arm tightly. 'Come to us, cooome to usssss.' A woman's voice said. Before I could react, I was dragged down to the water. 'Ah, the water! Not the water!' I cried" Syrus/Bumblebee said eerily.

"Come on Bee you call that scary," Jaden/Optimus said with a smile.

"Did I mention it was dirty water?" Syrus/Bee said a smirk.

The four Autobot friends have gotten together a random deck of monsters, spells and traps for a special get together at night to tell scary stories based on the level of the cards.

The Obelisk shook his head with a smile on his face. Chumley/Bulkhead was back against the farthest wall, his face contorted in fear at the story Syrus told. Jaden/Optimus then grabbed the top card of the deck and picked it up. He looked at it and saw that it was a four starred Mirage from his own deck and smiled.

"So what type of tale or you going to tell Prime

"Okay I had these crazy dreams for a while back but they seemed real. In the dream I see a planet but I couldn't tell what the planet looked like because it was covered in shadows. And then boom it was gone. Then came another planet but it had menacing claws on the front of it that looked like it could devour anything in it's path. I then saw it's face. It was the head of the thing I saw and had the horns and had jewel green eyes and a weird looking goatee and it spoke," Jaden said and then there was silence.

"What did it say Jaden?" Syrus/Bee asked still not getting use to the nicknames, "It said 'I am the destroyer of worlds and the chaos of destruction.' I then saw it heading towards Earth and then I woke up," Optimus said.

"You woke up?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yeah but the dream looked so real though like it really happened," Jaden/Optimus said while pulling his arms out behind his head.

"Yeah he kept us awake at night because of those crazy dreams all the time," Jordan said as the rest of the group started laughing.

All of a sudden the bushes started to move and all the Autobots jumped behind a tree.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you four," Out came a man wearing a white jacket and had long and curly black hair.

"Oh it's you Professor Banner," Jaden/Optimus said.

"Oh it was just you, I knew that," Syrus/Bee said as he poked his head out.

"Could've fooled me Bee," Chumley/Bulkhead said as he stood up with the table sliding off of his back.

"I doubt it Bulkhead," Syrus/Bee said as he leaned back towards the log he was sitting on.

"So what are the valiant Autobots doing at this late hour?" Banner said with a smirk.  
>"Well, we telling scary stories based on the level of the card we draw. Higher levels equal scarier stories whilst lower levels equal a not so scary story," JadenOptimus said to Professor Banner.

"May I try?" Banner asked.

"Sure!" The four said in unison.

Banner picked a card from the deck. He frowned when he saw it was a spell card. He discarded it and drew again but it was a trap. He drew yet again and he smiled when he got a Five-headed Dragon.

"Hey that is a 12 starred monster," Syrus squeaked out but Jordan elbowed him.

"Ow! What was that for?" Syrus asked.

"SHhhhh be quiet," Jordan said with a finger to her lips.

"What should I tell you four ah I got it. How many of you heard of the abandoned dorm?" Banner asked.

The four Autobots shook their head at the Professor's question. Banner smiled a sad smile as if he heard the tale from someone else.

"It was special dorm set aside for duelists with unique and rare talents and the dorm dealt with something called Shadow Games," Banner said.

"S-S-shadow g-g-games?" Syrus asked nervously

"Yes, shadow games. In fact I believe that I heard that Alexis's or should I saw Elita's brother once resided there," Banner said.

"What?" Jaden/Optimus said in surprise.

"But the students mysteriously disappeared for the dorm and no one has seen them since," Banner concluded sadly, "Well, good night boys,"

As soon as the professor had left Optimus spoke up.

"Guys we need to check that dorm out tomorrow night" Jaden/Optimus said.

"But Prime you heard what Banner said, tudents have disappeared from there before and not to mention the Cons have patrols over there along with their dorm," Bulkhead/Chumley said.

"We need to stick together with this and make sure we don't get into trouble with the Cons. Autobots let's meet at the abandoned dorm tomorrow. Roll out," Jaden/Optimus said as the four Autobots left the spot they were sitting at.

"Oh hohoho. This will be the perfect chance to get rid of that pathetic excuse for an Obelisk for good," Crowler said with a snicker as he walked away.

"I need to call in a favor from a certain Titan," Crowler said while getting out his cell phone. Dialing Titan's number it ranged and he picked up.

"Hello this is Titan,"

Lighthouse-

The man known as Titan stepped out from his boat wearing his trench coat. He turned to see Dr. Crowler.

"I am here now what do you want Crowler?" The man in the mask asked.

"I need you to get rid of a certain pest named Jaden Yuki," Crowler said.

"Really? Is he much of a challenge to me?" Titan asked.

"He should be more than enough to handle you. He goes by Optimus Prime because of his Duelist Club but you need to separate him from his friends first. If you take out that brat Megatron then I will give you a bonus" Crowler said.

"Any job is worth it as long as I win," Titan said as he walked off.

They both didn't notice the condor spying them on the top of the lighthouse in the room where the light shines.

"Laserbeak return to base," A voice said.

Next Day

Most of the day was all a blur to the leader of the Autobots. He has been focused on trying to find Alexis's brother for a while now.

"Okay guys is everyone ready?" Optimus asked.

"R Ready," Syrus/Bee said nervously.

"Ready when you are Optimus," Chumley/Bulkhead said.

"Ready brother," Jordan/Arcee said.

"Okay lets roll out," Jaden/Prime said as the Autobots head towards the abandoned dorm but were unaware of a pair of eyes watching their every move.

They were nearby the Decepticon dorm when they heard voices.

"Shockwave is everything in order big party tonight?" A voice said.

"Yes Lord Megatron. The teams are set," The voice of Shockwave said

"Quick everyone hide behind the tree line," Jaden said as the group hid from the Cons.

"Yes Thundercracker, Skywarp and Starscream have got their teams set to raid to main storage point for the party supplies . Soundwave has yet to report back on the beverages and I am leading the team to raid Obelisk Blues for everything to prepare for the ultimate party this school will see," The familar purple hoodied Shockwave said.

"Good Shockwave and this must be done quickly. There is no doubt that there will be high security but you and Soundwave have hacked the cameras so we can distract them," Megatron said.

"Now Shockwave. Gather the teams and meet me in the briefing room on the double," Megatron said.

"As you command Lord Megatron," Shockwave said as he saluted and they both left.

"All clear guys," Jaden said as they emerged from their hiding spots.

"That was a close one Prime," Syrus said.

"You aren't kidding Bee. I almost fell to the ground because my legs got stiff," Chumley/Bulkhead.

"Okay let's head to the Abandoned Dorm now guys,"Said Prime as the four Autobots headed towards the gate.

They got past the old gate to the dorm and pasted all the security cameras.

"Well this looks like this abandoned dorm all right," Syrus/Bee said.

"Doesn't look all that creppy to me," Chumley/Bulkhead said.

"I seen worst places like Jaden's messy room back home," Jordan said.

'Bee. Bulkhead. Arcee shh someone else is here," Jaden said as they heard a twig being stepped on.

They turned around to see Alexis behind them.

"What are you four doing here? You know the abandoned dorm is off limits" Alexis asked.

"We are here to help find anything that could help us find your missing brother Alexis," Jaden said with Alexis noticing he didn't call her Elita.

"Now that I know why you are here then you can go ahead and go in. I won't stop you," Alexis said.

Jaden raised an eyebrow, "Really?" Jaden said.

"I will stay out here to make sure Academy security or the Cons don't find you," Alexis said.

"I will be going with her to," Jordan said as she walked towards Alexis.

"How come Jordan?" Jaden asked.

"Me and Alexis need to have some girl talk while you go on with your search,"

Jaden was at lost for words when they entered the adandoned dorm.

Abandoned Dorm-

The three Autobots arrived at the dorm and noticed strange symbols on the walls.

"Okay guys where do you want to go first?" Jaden/Optimus asked.

"I'll go check the cafeteria," Bulkhead/Chumley said pointing his finger to the direction of the cafeteria.

"I-I'll go with Bulkhead," Syrus/Bee said nervously.

"Alright then. I'll check upstairs," Optimus said as he walked up the steps to the upper levels.

He entered a room and flicked his flashlight on. It sputtered and died right away. He groaned as he turned the flashlight toward his face. He shook the torch a few times, when it suddenly lit up. Jaden winced and pointed the light down. He didn't see where he was walking due to the sudden brightness of the flashlight. He walked into something and knocked several items off.

"Ouch what do we have here?" Jaden/Optimus asked as knelt down and picked something up.

"It feels like a picture of some sort," Jaden/Optimus muttered to himself as he bent closer for a good look.

Outside-

"Man I hate patrols," The Decepticon wearing an all red outfit complained to one wearing a blue outfit and an eye patch.

"Quit your whining Knock Out or I will Knock you out," The big blue Decepticon said to Knock Out.

"I am just saying Breakdown that all the others got to go raid the Academy food storages and we are stuck patrolling," Knock Out said but they saw two figures.

They recognized them as the Autobots Arcee and Elita-One.

"Shh stay quiet Knock Out," Breakdown warned as they both crouched down behind the bushes.

"What do you think they are talking about Breakdown?" Knock out asked "Be quiet or you will be knocked out," Breakdown said putting his fist in front of Knock Out's face.

All of a sudden the browned haired Obelisk girl was grabbed by a mysterious shadow.

"What was that?" Knock Out asked but Breakdown hushed him again

Then the blond turned around to notice her friend missing as she started to run but the figure grabbed her to and she started screaming.

"Should we do something Breakdown?" Knock Out asked but meet with silence again.

The girl was fell unconsious as the figure dragged her as well.

"We need to report Lord Megatron of an NOW!" Breakdown said as he and Knock Out left their patrol route

m Decepticon Briefing Room Aka the commons area.

"Decepticons Operation Tribulation is about to begin," Megatron said to his crowd of Decepticons.

"Shockwave get ready for phase 1 of the plan. Once it is complete, raido in the other team for phase 2 and so on. Once phase 3 is done report back to base," Megatron said to Shockwave when he noticed two of his Decepticons approachin him. He recognized them as Breakdown and Knock Out.

"You two better have a good reason for not staying on your patrol," Megatron said as Breakdown and Knock Out bowed.

"Lord Megatron we saw two of Optimus's autobots, Arcee and Elita-One at the gate of the Abandoned dorm. Then a mysterious figure came and grabbed them," Breakdown said.

"Did you stop him?" Megatron asked looking furious because of his attraction to Jaden's sister.

"I told Breakdown we should but he said we should hide," Knock Out said.

"I'll deal with you later Breakdown but now we need to find the intruder," Megatron said stepping down from his built in throne.

"Shockwave change of plans. Starscream you will be leading here while Thundercracker is in charge of your group. Don't do any funny business while I am gone. I expect everything to be the same," Megatron said to the silver haired boy.

"As you command all mighty Megatron," Starscream said sarcastically.

"Breakdown. You and Knock Out take me to where you saw this strange visitor," Megatron said.

* * *

><p>"ALEXIS!" JadenOptimus said as he heard her scream.

He grabbed the photo he found and raced out of the room and towards the stairs. He leaped over the rails and landed with barely making a sound. He saw his fellow Autobots coming towards him.

"Prime what happened we heard a scream" Chumley/Bulkhead asked while panting.

"I don't know. It must be either the Cons or someone else that got her," Jaden/Prime hissed.

Syrus/Bee spotted two things near the door. It looked liked a card and some necklace. He grabbed the card and saw it was an Etolie Cyber card.

"Hey isn't that Alexis I mean Elita's card? I don't know who owns this necklace," Syrus/Bee asked while handing Prime the objects he found.

"Yes that is indeed Elita's card. And this necklace belonged to my sister," Jaden said.

"Autobots why are you trespassing on our base?" A familar voice behind them said.

The Autobots turned to see Megatron wearing his familar white shirt with the Decepticon logo added on and black pants and the Decepticon uniform. He was followed by two Decepticons. One was about the size of Chumley but had strong muscles and dressed entirely in blue so he might be an Obelisk Blue student He was also wearing an eye patch. The other dressed entirely in red and was about Jaden's height. Jaden recognized him from the Slifer dorm as Knock Out.

"We were trying to find out about the abandoned but now Elita and Arcee have disappeared," Optimus said to Megatron who didn't look shocked at all.

"I already know that because Breakdown and Knock Out here were on patrol when the told me of the incident and we are here to help you stop the intruder," Megatron said while the Autobots are in shock.

"So what are you going to help us?" Bulkhead asked.

"Ah Chumley my rival or should I say Bulkhead isn't it. I hope you duel better the way you act because everytime you duel. You lose," Breakdown taunt.

"Hey leave him alone," Syrus butted in.

"Aw if it isn't weak Truesdale or should I say Bumblebee? Where is my fly swater so I can swat this annoying pest," Knock Out said.

"Decepticons stand down. We are not here for a fight as we have other pressing matters at hand," Megatron said while hand signaling the two Cons to stand down.

"You may carry out your business to find your missing comrades for now Prime but if you trespass at our head quarters again then you'll regret it and yes you take me for a fool? I know you were at our HQ earlier" Megatron said as him and his cons walked forward.

"What happened between us Megatron? We used to be good friends," Optimus pleaded.

"You should know the answer for that your self PRIME!" Megatron said as he walked off.

Syrus was about to ask what that meant but Chumley stopped him and nodded his head no.

The group then head towards the basement door but they had no idea that Megatron turned around and followed them.

"Lord Megatron why are we following them? I thought we were goint to scout the perimeter?" Knock Out asked but Breakdown hit him in the shoulder.

"Don't question my orders Knock Out. Soundwave told me of the intruder and his name. He is supposdely and expert Shadow Duelist and the basement is the logical place to find him," Megatron said.

Basement of the Abandoned Dorm

The three Autobots were heading down the stairs when they heard a strange voice.

"Soon the Autobots and Decepticons will fall for my trap and I will have their souls," The voice said.

Prime noticed that there were two figures in open coffins on the walls. It was Alexis and Jordan.

"Hey creep let our friends go!" Optimus yelled at the figure. The figure was wearing a trench coat and wore a mask.

"Ah you must be the so called Optimus Prime I heard about. Let me make a deal with you if you accept a challenge to a duel and you win then your friends go," The man said.

"And what if we lose Joker?" Optimus said with a smug.

"Ah name calling is so rude. The name's Titan and if you lose then your sour to the shadow realm and your trapped friends die," The man who identified himself as Titan said.

"That is low. Even I am not that low," A voice behind them said. Sure enought it was Megatron along with Breakdown and Knock Out behind him.

"Don't mind me. I'm just here to watch the show," Megatron said while clapping his hands.

"Once I am through with Prime then your next," Titan said but Megatron smiled evily.

"Now less talking and LET'S DUEL!" Prime said as they both activated their duel disks.

Titan-4000/Optimus (Jaden)-4000

"I draw and activate my field spell Pandemonium.

(Pandemonium-Type/Spell/Field. Neither player has to pay Life Points during the Standby Phase for "Archfiend" monsters. Each time a player's "Archfiend" monster(s) is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, except by battle, that player can add 1 "Archfiend" monster from their Deck to their hand that is a lower Level than the destroyed card.)

The entire field changed to a forest with some sort of ritual taking place in the center. Titan grabbed a second card and placed it on one of his monster zones.

"I play Infernalqueen Archfiend in attack mode!"

(Infernalqueen Archfiend-LV/4, Attribute/Fire, ATK/900, DEF/1500, Type/Fiend/Effect. The controller of this card pays 500 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is targeted by the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 2 or 5, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. As long as this card remains on the field, during each Standby Phase increase the ATK of 1 "Archfiend" monster by 1000 points until the End Phase.)

"I set one card face down and end my turn," Titan said laying one card face down.

"Okay my turn I draw," Optimus said.

"I summon Hot Shot to the field," Optimus said as a blue sports car race to the field.

(Hot Shot-LV4, Attribute/Fire, ATK/1000, DEF/1500, Type/Machine/Effect. (Gains an additional 500 points if Override, Clocker or Breakdown are on the field or graveyard.)

"No body is faster than this bot," Hot Shot said.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn," Optimus said laying two cards face down.

"Okay it is over for you Prime my turn," Titan said as he drew one card.

"Hey, shouldn't Titan lose some life points since he's using Archfiends?" Syrus asked.

"Normally, he would. But with Pandemonium in play, that little cost is negated," Optimus explained.

"And my Infernalqueen gains 1000 additional attack thanks to her effect," Titan interjected.

Infernalqueen Archfiend-ATK/1900

"Now I summon my Terrorking Archfiend in attack mode,"

(Terrorking Archfiend-LV/4, Attribute/Dark, ATK/2000, DEF/1500, Type/Fiend/Effect. You cannot Normal Summon or Flip Summon this card unless you have an Archfiend Monster Card on your side of the field. The controller of this card pays 800 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is specifically designated as a target of the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 2 or 5, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. Also, negate the effect of an Effect Monster that is destroyed by this monster as a result of battle.)

A fiendish monster then appeared on the field.

"Now my Terrorking attack that pathetic sports car," Titan ordered "Not so fast I actvate my trap Red Alert's Aid. When I activate this if an Autobot is attacked then I can special summon Red Alert to the field in defense mode and you are forced to attack him instead," Optimus said while Titan looked in disbelief.

Then a red ambulance appeared and transformed into the AUtobot Medic.

(Red Alert, LVL4, Attribute Light, ATK 1500, DEF 2500, Type/Machine)

Titan-3500/Optimus-4000

"I also forgot to mention that you automatically end your turn," Optimus said with a grin.

"I end my turn," Titan said grudgingly.

"Next I summon Scattershot to the field in attack mode,"

Then a blue armored vehicle with missiles transformed.

"Is there any trouble here?" Scattershot asked.

"Now I activate the spell card Cybertron Defense. Once Hot Shot, Red Alert and Scattershot are on the field then I can remove them from play to special summon their Cybertron Defense version," Jaden/Optimus said as the three Autobots he summoned disappeared and became new vehicles.

"Autobot Cybertron Defense team reporting in," The trio said.

They all had equal power of 3000 ATK and 2500 DEF.

"Red Alert attack is Infernal QUeen," Optimus said as the new improved medic fired with his new laser cannon at the fiend.

Titan-2400

"Hot Shot take out that Terrorking now," Jaden said as Hot Shot revealed missles and fired upon it.

"I activate Terrorking's effect now if I roll a six-sided die and roll a 2 or 5 then your attack is negated," Titan said as he rolled a die.

It landed on a four and what dumb luck he had as the terrorking is destroyed.

"NOooooooo," Titan said in fear.

Titan-1400

"Scattershot now finished this creep off," Jaden said while Scattershot fired his twin missles.

Titan-0

"And that is game," Optimus said while Bee and Bulkhead cheered.

"Way to go Prime that is one more down," Bee said.

"What no this can't happen to me," Titan said with and has since fallen to his knees.

"Dude one duel isn't going to ruin your life," Jadne said.

"No you don't understand. Wait get back NOooooooooo," Titan said then disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving nothing but his trench coat and mask.

"TITAN!" Jaden yelled as Titan disappeared into dust leaving behind his cards, trench coat and mask.

As soon as Titan vanished, Alexis and Jordan were brought down to the ground still unconsious.

"Consider this a favor Autobots. But if you tresspass at our head quarters again then you will pay," Said Megatron behind them.

The Autobots picked up Jordan and Alexis and left.

Megatron POV

After the Autobots left he went over to the dust pile that contained Titan's discarded Trench Coat. He threw is old jacket on and put on the Trench Coat. Nice fit.

"But sir why are you putting that on? What if you get possessed by that Titan guy?" Knock Out said.

"KNOCK OUT IF YOU ASK ONE MORE QUESTION I SWEAR..," Breakdown said holding his fist to Knock Out. Quickly shutting him up.

Megatron now wearing his new trench coat ordered his Decepticons to head back to the briefing room.

Party Supply drop off for food-

Chazz POV

I can't believe Crowler put me on guard duty for the food because of my losses. Who is going to take them at this late hour any way. Usually everyone is asleep like I SHOULD BE!

Chazz noticed that the other two academy guards weren't making a sound and they usually talk his ears off. He went to check on them and noticed they were out cold.

"Well well look what we have here," Chazz turned to see two Decepticons he knew as Thundercracker and Skywarp.

"What are you two creeps doing here?" Chazz asked while he was about to throw a punch at Thundercracker.

"We should ask you the same but it really doesn't matter," Thundercracker said while blocked Chazz's punch and bended his hand.

"Frenzy. Barricade. Blackout. Activate the knock our gas curtosy of Knock Out and let's take the supplies back to base," Skywarp commanded to the other Cons.

"What are you doing?" Chazz tried to say but he started coughing.

"Nighty night Obelisk," Thundercracker said as Chazz passed out because of the gas as laughing is heard.

"Lord Megatron Phase 1 complete," Thundercracker radioed in.

Outside the Abandoned Dorm-

"Hey princess wake up!" A voice Alexis heard said.

Alexis/Elita looked up to see Bumblebee and Bulkhead and an unconsious Jordan.

"Jaden I mean Optimus what happened?"

"Some creep kidnapped you and my sister and we stopped him. No worries," Jaden said as he smiled at his secret girlfriend.

Nobody except Jaden's sister and his close friends know about their relationship.

"Why isn't your sister waking up?" Alexis asked as Jaden pulled his hand out to help her up.

"Last time I woke her up she hit me in the head. I learned then now to wake her up. You better take her to Obelisk Blue before any one cathes us,"Jaden said.

"Okay I will. See you around for our date tomorrow Jaden," Alexis said giving Jaden a smile while going to help carry Jordan back to the dorms.

Abandoned Dorm-

Crowler stepped through the door to the basement and looked around the room. He pulled a flashlight from his pocket and flipped it on.

"Mister Titan? Were you able to defeat Optimus Prime?" Crowler asked as he stepped through, "Strange where are you, man!"

The light fell onto a card that was on the ground. Crowler bent over and picked it up.

"Pandemonium? But Titan would never leave this card! Unless HE LOST!" Crowler cried as he pocketed the card.

Decepticon Dorm

"Lord Megatron, mission was success,"Said Soundwave.

"Good now let the ultimate party begin,"Megatron said as the entire dorm lit up.

**A/N Well there is the Abandoned Dorm done. I skipped part of it because I really disliked that episode in the series for my own reasons. Also Should I get Megatron to wear glasses and he should start calling himself the Terminator?**

**All joking aside and remember to reveiw. **


	6. Agent and Tag

**A/N Not much to say.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Claimer: Own all OC's. **

**Special: Yugiohfreak54 gave me permission to use the card effects from his story.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously Chazz was guarding supplies but was attacked by the seekers.<em>

After Crowler head back towards the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm he found out that all the gaurds were knocked out by some type of gas and the security cameras were short circuted with a virus and an all too familar symbol appeared on the computer controlling the cameras.

"I know just what to do." Crowler said to himself as he grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed a number so he can finally get his revenge of those Autobots and Decepticons.

Slifer Red Dorm-Autobot HQ

A mysterious black van appeared at the foot hold of the Slifer Red Dorm now known by others as the Autobot Head Quarters.

"Okay men let's take this smooth and easy." The man wearing a black military style outfit and a militar cap and sun glasses said.

The squad chanted "HUP HUP HUP HUP."

The Campus Secuirty approached the dorm doors and they knocked heavily on it.

"Can't you kids be quiet for once in the morning." Banner said as he looked outside to see the uniformed men.

"Oh no! The Disciplinary Action Squad! They only come to a dorm if a student has really acted up!" Banner cried as he saw that the squad came in.

The group crowded the door to room 319; A man wearing wearing a black military hat and glasses knocked on the door.

"Open up! This is Agent Seymour Simmons of the Disciplinary Action Squad." Simmons said

A/N I always thought it would be a cool idea to include him in the story.

In the room, The Autoobots were all sleeping except Jaden who was working on late homework that is due today.

"You in what army?" Optimus asked.

"The Disciplinary Action squad and is there a Mr. Yuki in the room?" The man at the door named Simmons asked.

Jaden jumped back when he heard that. Plus the guy said his name wrong.

"It's Yuki and yes I am he. I prefer to go by Optimus if you don't mind." Optimus said as the door opened revealing Simmons.

"Wise guy huh? Well Chancellor Sheppard told us to recover you and a mister Sam Jones." Simmons said.

"Okay I will go with you but if you think you can take on Megatron then you are dead wrong." Optimus said with a smirk.

"Why do you think that kid?" Simmons asked.

"For one he always puts up a fight and will send anyone to the hospital. He has a black belt in Karate." Optimus said.

"My men are trained as the best so no lousy rich kid is going to stop them." Simmons said as he and Jaden went to the van.

As Simmons got to the van he removed his glasses and said "Tell Megatron. Let's Tango."

The Decepticon HQ codenamed The Nemesis-

Another Van arrived at the Decepticon Dorm. As the armed men got out they are meet with several of the Decepticons.

"Do you mind telling us why you are tresspassing on The Nemesis?" The leader of the group dressed in a silver shirt, red sleeves and blue pants and had black hair and wearing red contact lenses.

"We are the Diciplinary Action Squad and we are here to bring a Sam Jones to Chancellor Sheppard's office." One of the men said. "Ha I am Starscream and to think you can take on Lord Megatron then you are sadly mistaken." Starscream said ready to pick a fight.

"You don't make command Starscream I do. And you will remember your place." Said the familar voice of Megatron who was going through the crowd of Decepticons. He now wore that new trench coat he had and now wears a green shirt and purple pants (homage to Armada megatron).

"Lord Megatron these unwanted guests were trying to capture you and I was only trying to defend our glorious leader." Starscream said cowering before Megatron. "Excuses excuses Starscream. I make commands and not you and next time you defy me, you will beg for mercy." Megatron said while Starscream saw fear in his eyes.

"I won't defy you again my lord I promise you." Starscream said while bowing at the feet of Megatron. "Good Starscream now get out of my way." Megatron said as he pushed Starscream away and went towards the uniformed men.

"I heard the Chancellor is looking for me and I will go willingly but if there is trouble then I will be your worst nightmare." Megatrons said gleaming fear into the soldiers.

Conference Room-

"What? EXPULSION? You got to be kidding me?" Optimus said looking confused.

"Yes that's what I said kid. Mr. Megatron here invaded a dorm that's off limits and not to mention picked a fight with several students recently." Simmons said pointing to Sam Jones.

"My cousin went into the abandoned dorm to look for clues on one of the missing students. Not to mention two of your students were held hostage by a man claiming to be a shadow duelist and he was dealt with any way. His intentions were good and just. Plus, how was he to know about the abandoned dorm being off limits? There was no notice about it!" Megatron sneered.

"You speak out of line Con." Crowler squeaked like a mouse.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Doctor since you hired that very same shadow duelist to take out my cousin and my self. Once he was done with him, he was going to go after me next." Megatron said while everyone at the room was staring at Crowler.

"I do not know what he is talking about." Crowler said but everyone in the room could tell he was lying.

"Chancellor Sheppard I provide you with a video delievered to one of my trusted allies named Soundwave that is all the proof you need. I am sending it to you via PDA." Megatron said to Sheppard as Megatron got his PDA and pressed a few buttons on it and sent the video to everyone's PDA.

The room was slient for a few minutes until Sheppard spoke up "Dr. Crowler what is the meaning of this? Sending someone to harm a student. That is a low even for you." Sheppard said.

Crowler then tried to change the subject "I concur but shouldn't we discuss the student's punishment first?"

"I got the perfect idea. A Tag Team battle between Mr Yuki and Jones against the two top duelists trained in the same decks they use. If they win they stay and if they lose then they are both expelled." Sheppard said with a smile.

"That is an excellent idea sir I think." Crowler mumbled.

"Good now Jaden and Sam prepare for your tag team duel for tomorrow. I know you two don't get along with each other but you have to if you want to stay." Sheppard said as he and the DSA left the room.

Optimus then turned to Megatron "I call for a truce for now and besides where will you be without me Prime?" Megatron said with a smirk. "Time to find out at tomorrow's duel Megatron." Prime said as he then left.

Megatron just stood there with his back against the wall watching Crowler leave. He gave him a look that made him ran off at over 9000 miles in a second.

'Nobody messes with Megatron.' Megaron said to himself.

The Next Day-

A helicopter appeared at the Duel Academy landing pad with Chancellor Sheppard out to greet the passengers.

One was a tall man wth blond hair "Ah Sheppard my friend it is good to see you." The blond haired man said. "Same to you Anderson. Is Bruce with you to?" Sheppard asked while looking towards the helicopter. He got his answer when another tall man with black hair while wearing an all blue outfit appeared. "SHEPPARD COME GIVE YOUR BIG BRO A HUG!" Bruce said while Sheppard nodded his head no. "Spoil sport." Bruce said with a frown. "You were always the serious one Shepaprd while I got all the ladies." Bruce said with a grin while Sheppard shook his head. "Brother why don't you and Anderson follow me to my office. You need to meet your tag team opponents face to face." Sheppard said as they left the landing pad.

Hallway Towards Sheppard's Office-

"Show Megs I think we should use the Energon deck this duel don't you think?" Optimus asked Megatron while they were heading towards Chancellor Sheppard's office. "Good idea. I've been dying to use the spell Shockwave's Rampage on a loser." They stopped while Optimus turned to his cousin. "Be careful with that card. Even though it has the same effet as the legendary Winged Dragon of Ra but you only have one chance at it. If you miss that chance then we are both expelled." Optimus said pointing his finger at Megatron. "Prime. Prime. That is one of the reasons why I became your rival and we are total opposites." Megatron said nodding his head.

They knocked on the door to Chancellor Shepard's office and opened the door. "Boys I would like you two to meet your opponents. They are exceptionally well with the Cybertronian decks like you two have. This one here is my older brother Bruce." Sheppard said pointing his hand to the tall fellow with an all blue outfit and black hair in a similar style to Jaden's. "Hey boys nice to meet you." Bruce said. "Hey I didn't know the Chancellor had a brother." Jaden blurted out. "Jaden you would know not to but in other people's personal life." Sheppard said while nodding with disapproval. "And this man here is Anderson." Sheppard said to the blond haired man that reminded Optimus of Joey Wheeler. "Nice to meet you boys and I can't wait to beat you two in the duel today." Anderson said while fist pumping Bruce.

"Okay boys let's make this a nice clean game." Sheppard said as he and the duelists walked out of his office and into the stadium .

"Okay students two of the best machine duelists in the world Mike Anderson and my own brother Bruce Sheppard." Sheppard said on the intercom as the students cheered.

The two men walked to their side of the field.

"Now let us present our own Jaden Yuki and Sam Jones who prefer to go by Optimus Prime and Megatron and our number two and three top duelists at the academy." Sheppard said as the Autobot and Decepticon leader walked out on the field. Jaden was wearing the main Autobot Jacket uniform and his obelisk shirt and pants underneath. Sam was still wearing the same trench coat he got from the disposed Titan and a green shirt and purprle pants.

"Okay kids we are not going to go easy on you." Bruce said.

"Yeah so are we." Both Optimus and Megatron said.

"LET'S DUEL!" They all said in unison.

Bruce/Anderson-8000 vs Optimus/Megatron-8000

Jaden went first. "Okay I draw and summon Inferno in attack mode." Optimus said as he a red fire truck appeared and transformed to the Autobot veteran.

**(Inferno-LV/4, Attribute/Fire, ATK/1700 DEF/1500 Type/Union/Machine/Effect-If this card is sent to the graveyard as a result of battle then special summon one Roadblock to the field. Remove this card and either + "Hot Shot" + "Rodimus" + "Prowl" + "Downshift." for a special powerlink union summon)**

"Ready when you are Prime." Inferno said.

"I lay down two face downs and end my turn." Priem said laying down two face downs.

"Okay my turn and I promise not to go easy on you." Bruce said as he drew one card.

"I summon Barricade in attack mode." Bruce said as the familar Decepticon police car appeared on the field. It had "To Punish and Enslave" written on the side. It then transformed into the scary looking face of Barricade.

"Which one of you is Ladiesman217?" Barricade asked as all of them nodded no.

**(Barricade-LV4, Attribute/Earth, ATK/1800 DEF/1200 Type/Machine/Effect If you discard Frenzy to the graveyard then Barricade gains it's attack points.)**

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Bruce said.

"Wait a minute why didn't he attack Inferno?" Syrus asked in the stands.

"Because Syrus. With Inferno's effect then Jaden or Optimus I should say can special summon Roadblock who has more attack points then Barricade and not to mention Prime's two face downs." Bastion said.

"Now it is the true leader's turn." Megatron said as he drew one card. He could hear his fellow Decepticons chanting his name but he saw Starscream doing nothing and not cheering for his glorious leader. He will pay for that later.

"I summon Cyclonus to the field in attack mode." Megatron said as a large black and white helicopter appeared on the field.

"Where is everybody? Did I miss all the fun?" Cyclonus said laughing.

**(Cyclonus-LV/4, Attribute/Wind, ATK/1900 DEF/1000 Type/Machine/Effect-If this card was sent to the graveyard as a result of battle then special summon Snow Cat to the field)**

"Cyclonus now attack that treachourous Barricade." Megatron ordered as Cyclonus went up in the air with his copter blade and blasted Barricade into bits.

Anderson/Bruce- 7900

"Pathetic. I activate Decepticon Reinforcements. If I make a successful attack then I can special summon one Level 4 or below Con to the field and I choose Demolishor." Megatron said as a large green and purple tank came out.

"Ready when you are sir." Demolishor said.

**(Demolishor-LV/4, Attribute/Earth, ATK/1900 DEF1000 Type/Machine/Effect-If this card is sent to the graveyard as a result of battle then special summon Demolishor 2.0 to the field)**

"Now Demolisher attack them directly." Megatron said as Demolishor fired missles at the two tag team opponents.

Anderson/Bruce-6000

"I end my turn by laying down one face down." Smirked Megatron as he layed his card face down.

"Okay my move and let me show you how I roll." Anderson said as he drew.

"I summon Prowl to the field." Anderson said as police motorcycle appeared and transformed into the Autobot Ninja Warrior.

**(Prowl Level 4 -LV/4, Attribute/Earth, ATK/1500 DEF/1000 Type/Machine-Prowl is a formidale warrior of silence and tranquility and specializes in the ninja arts.)**

"I activate Level Up so I can upgrade Prowl to Prowl Level 7with some additional upgrades." Anderson said as Prowl changed to a more Samurai apperance.

**(Prowl Level 7- LV/7, Attribute/Earth, ATK/3000 DEF/2000)**

"Now Prowl use your cyber-ninja attack on Cyclonus." Anderson said as Prowl jumped behind a surprised Cyclonus and slashed him in off.

Optimus/Megatron-6900

"Now thanks to Cyclonus's effect I can special Summon Snow Cat to the field." Megatron said as a large snow mobile replaced Cyclonus.

**A/N I couldn't figure out any Snow Cat phrases so you guys are out of luck**

**(Snow Cat -LV6, Attribute/Earth, ATK/2400 DEF/2000)**

"Big did but thanks to Prowl's special effect he can attack twice now finish off Demolishor." Anderson said as Prowl jumped on top of Demolisher and stabbed him.

Optimus/Megatron-5800

"I now activate Demolishor's effect. The same as Cyclonus once he is destroyed and sent to the graveyard then I can special summon Demolishor 2.0" Megatron said as a large green missle tank appeared and transformed into the new Demolisher. He then started pounding his chest like a gorilla.

**(Demolishor 2.0-LV6, Attribute/Dark, ATK/2400 DEF/2000)**

"I lay down one face down and end my turn." Anderson said.

"Okay my move and get your game on." Optimus said. "I now remove Wing Dagger from my hand to special summon Wing Saber to the field in atttack mode." Optimus said as the familiar red and blue jet appeared on the field and transformed into the Autobot warrior.

(Wing Saber-LV8, Attribute/Wind, ATK/2700 DEF/2300-Type/Union/Machine/Effect- Remove this and Optimus Prime from the field to union summon Optimus Prime Saber mode. Also remove Wing Dagger from hand to special summon this card.)

"I know activate the field spell Cybertron which gives 500 Attack and defense points to all machine monsters on the field." Optimus said as the home planet of the transformers appeared on the field.

Wing Saber-ATK/3200 DEF/2800

Demolishor 2.0-ATK/2900 DEF/2500

Snow Cat- ATK/2900 DEF/2500

Prowl-ATK/3500 DEF/2500

"I know use Cybertron's other effect to special summon Optimus Prime to the field." Jaden said as the Autobot leader appeared as a small fire truck and changed into the familar leader of the AUtobots.

**(Optimus Prime-LV9, Attribute/Light, ATK/3000 DEF/2500 Type/Union/Machine/Effect. Remove either Omega Supreme, Wing Saber or Optimus Prime's Trailer to union summon.)**

"I know activate the spell Autobot Roll Out to special summon Hot Shot to the field." Prime said as the yellow sports car appeared and transformed to the Autobot Warrior. It had a red gun and a weird circle on it's chest.

"Now I remove Hot Shot and Inferno to Union summon Powerlink Hot Shot to the field." Prime said as Hot Shot and Inferno jumped into the air "Hot Shot" Optimus said as Hot Shot changed into a torso while "Inferno" changed into the legs. "POWERLINK." Optimus said as they combined "Powerlink Hot Shot."

**(Powerlink Hot Shot-LV7, Attribute/Earth, ATK/2500 DEF/2000)**

"Now for the finish. I remove Wing Saber and Optimus Prime to union summon Optimus Prime Saber mode." Jaden said as Optimus opened his spark chambed and had his arms streched out "Optimus Prime." "Wing Saber" Then Wing saber split apart as it's arms became Optimus and so does it's legs.

The students stared in awe and the new Autobot warrior.

**(Optimus Prime Saber Mode-LV10, Attribute/Wind, ATK/4000 DEF/3000 Type/Fusion/Machine/Effect)**

**(Thanks to Cybertron it gains another 500)**

**A/N Since there was never really a name for the Optimus Prime Wing Saber powerlink I made one up for the fan fic.**

"Wow thanks to Cybertron, Optimus Prime Saber mode has enough power to take out even the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon if it had a little extra boost." Syrus squealed.

"Yeah I know. But what other surprises that Jaden has in store for us." Bastion said.

"Now new and improved Optimus Prime attack Anderson's Prowl." Jaden said as the new and improved Optimus flew off and blasted Prowl.

Anderson/Bruce-5000

"Now Powerlink Hot Shot attack them directly." Optimus commanded as the combined form of Hot Shot fired Inferno's gun at Bruce and Anderson. "I activate my trap card Starscream's Vengeance. If two or more cards were destroyed on our field as a result of battle then I remove them from the graveyard as well as one starscream and discard all the cards in my hand so I can special summon Emperor Starscream to the field." Bruce said. "Wait a minute neither of you don't use the Cybertron Era Deck?" Prime said looking a little afraid. "My dear Prime. You do remember that you don't need a specific deck. Our decks mixes the various incarnations of the cards unlike you two do." Bruce grinned.

Then all of a sudden the ground started to break as a large hand comes up to the field.

"Guys what is happening?" Syrus asked.

"My guess is the size of this Emperor Starscream must be very large to cause the ground to shake." Bastion.

"Don't you think Einstein." Alexis insulted.

The other hand of the enourmous Starscream appeared and part of the body and head rose up. He was wearing a crown.

"I AM EMPEROR STARSCREAM!" Starscream Said.

The crowds were staring in horror.

"Also I forgot to mention your turn automatically ends." Bruce said as he laughed.

**(Emperor Starscream- LV12, Attribute/Dark, ATk/5000 DEF/4000 Type/Machine/Effect-For every card removed from the field this card gains 1000 Attack points.)**

"Thanks to Starscream's effect I can 1000 attack for every removed card in play and since Prowl, Barricade and the orignal Starscream are removed so he gains 3000 Attack Points." Bruce said as Starscream's attack rises to 8000.

"How are they going to beat that thing?" Bee asked.

"Now since it is my turn, Emperor Starscream destroy his Hot Shot." Bruce commanded as Starscream just crushed Hot Shot with his fist.

"Thanks to Powerlink Hot Shot's effect and that of Inferno's I can special summon Hot Shot 2.0 and Roadblock to the field in defense mode."

A silver sports car with red flames then appeared on the field along with a yellow and brown firetruck.

**(Hot Shot 2.0- LV8, Attribute/Earth, ATK/2500 DEF/2000 Tyoe/Machine/Effect-Can only be special summoned if Hot Shot is destroyed as a result of battle)**

**(Roadblock- LV8, Attribute/Fire, ATK/2500 DEF/2000**)

Plus those two gain 500 ATK/DEF points each.

Optimus/Megatron-800

"I end my turn for now." Bruce said. Optimus turned to Megatron "It is all up to you cousin. If you don't draw the one card that could win us the duel then we are both expelled." Prime warned. Megatron smirked "I always win. I draw." Megaron said as he drew one card and smirked evily.

_Why is Megatron smiling evily? Does he have the one card that can win the duel?_

**A/N The part where Emperor Starscream comes out of the ground was inspired by Mass Effect 2.**

**Incipiens will be out later today.**

**Also did you like Simmons in the story? I hope I did him justice and I nearly let Jaden stay at the Obelisk Dorm but I decided to say that the Abandoned dorm story was a long night and he feel asleep at the Slifer Red and if you don't get it know that it is the Autobot HQ. I was seriously thinking having their HQ by the volcano for a G1 reference.**

**One last thing. I considered ending the chapter where Emperor Starscream was summoned but decided to continue.**


	7. Rampage

**A/N This is the conclusion to the tag duel. A shorter one but it is cool.**

Megatron smiled evily at the card that can guarantee victory. Despite the fact he has not yet summoned Energon Megatron.

"I have here the instrument of your defeat. I actvate the spell card Shockblast's Rampage." Megatron said while Anderson and Bruce looked confused. "Ah you see if I remove all our monsters on my side the field including my partners on a tag duel like this then I can special summon Shockblast who gains all their attack points." Megatron said while he was laughing evily.

"So that means?" Bee asked.

"That Shockblast gains all their attack points enough to take down Emperor Starscream." Bastion said.

"Now Shockblast I command you to the field." Megatron said as all of his and Optimus's transformers were removed from the field and replaced with a purple and green Decepticon with an arm cannon and a green eye that glowed.

"I am Shockblast and no one can stand against me." Shockblast said.

**(Shockblast LV10, Attribute/Dark ATK/3000 DEF/2500 Type/Machine/Effect- If special summoned with Shockblast's Rampage then gain all attack points equal to that of the removed monsters)**

"Thanks to the combined total of our allies, Shockblast gains a total of 16300 Attack points plus the 500 additional thanks to Cybertron." Megatron said as Shockblast began to glow purple.

Shockblast-19800

**A/N The number is accurate I used a calculator for that.**

Crowler's jaw dropped to the Earth's core. "Please tell me that there is a glitch in the system?" Crowler said looking terrified.

"Lord Megatron is going to crush those guys." Starscream said. "Yeah no body messes with Megatron. Even Logic states that." Shockwave said while leaning against the wall.

"That has enough power to defeat even Seto Kaiba's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Syrus said.

"Yes and with that kind of power it can take on the God Cards themselves." Bastion said with the others looking at him.

"Oh no. I didn't know he had THAT card." Anderson said.

"Yeah I know. His father must of been real generious to give him that kind of power." Bruce said while shacking his hand.

"NOW SHOCKBLAST MY MINON FINISH THAT TRAITOR OFF!" Megatron commanded.

Shockblast then charged up his arm cannon as green particles appeared around it. Then a green laser beam emitted from it and passed right through Emperor Starscream's head. Then a cloud of smoke appeared after the blast.

"I can't see anything with all this dust." Syrus said while covering his eyes.

"I can't see anything either." Yelled Alexis.

Crowler was knocked off his feet.

Then the dust cleared. Everyone including Crowler were shocked to see the Emperor Starscream down. It then disappeared and went to the graveyard.

Anderson/Bruce-0

Anderson and Bruce fell to their knees.

"Impossible!" Anderson said.

Prime then walked towards Anderson and Bruce and offered his hand to helped them up.

"Good game." Bruce said when he got up. "Yeah up to duel you again sometime." Anderson said while he smirked.

"The winners of this duel are Optimus Prime and Megatron." Sheppard said over the intercom and the crowd cheered chanting their names.

Most of the Obelsiks, Slifers and a few Ra's were chanting OPTIMUS or PRIME. While most of the Ra's and the Decepticons were chanting MEGATRON.

Megatron however was ignoring the chants and moved on with his fellow Decepticons back to The Nemesis.

Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm-Later that afternoon

Alexis was getting ready for her special date with Jaden. She was trying to fix her hair when Jaden's sister Jordan or Arcee she ocasionally likes to be called now came in. "Don't worry Elita, I am sure my brother would like you just the way you are." Arcee smiled. "I know Arcee but this is a special date since it is both of your birthday's a few days ago I want to make this his late present." Alexis said while trying to comb her hair. Arcee then takes the comb from her and said "Look just go to the area by the cliffs now for your date with my brother." Arcee said while Elita sighed in defeat. "All right I will go now." Elita said as she left the room. Luckily Mindy and Jasmine weren't there to embarrass her.

Chancellor Sheppard's Office-

The two men were talking to Sheppard. "Okay I prepared a copter for you to take you back home and-" But Bruce interrupted him. "Think you can get rid of me that easily little bro? I am staying and so is Anderson." Said Bruce while Sheppard facepalmed.

By the cliffs

At the cliffs watching the sun set was a brown haired Obelisk wearing a red jacket with a symbol on the back of it. "Ah Elita I knew I would catch you here." Smiled Prime. Alexis frowned a little. "No code names while on dates. Okay Jay?" Alexis said as Jaden nodded. "Sure Lex anything for you." Jaden said while he smiled and sat down by Alexis.

They were going to have one of the best dates they have of the year so far.

**A/N A shorter one yes but I always wanted to use Shockblast. He was by far my favorite Energon character.**

**Next chapter features Jaden vs Zane and Syrus vs Knock Out and another guest appearance.**


	8. AN Adopted

GX More Than Meets The Eye has been adopted by user JJB88. The reason why he adopted was b/c I got a bad case of writer's block and I wanted to focus on future stories and the rewrite of A Time of Change. JJB88 is going to upload all the old chapters of the story and write future ones with some ideas I had originally planned and his own.

Wish him luck and sorry fans of the original fic. I'll keep this up for a while so people can see it.


End file.
